Coming Home
by Ares.Granger
Summary: 5 years after the war, and 4 years after leaving England together, Draco and Hermione Malfoy return to the country of their birth with their son. This follows the couple settling back into England and reconnecting with many of the people in their past they lost or gave up contact with.
1. Enter the Malfoys

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you see here. It's all JKR's. None of this is for profit.**

 **A/N- I originally wrote this as a oneshot but as I was working to end it I started working on chapter 2. So obviously that plan didn't happen. I don't have chapter 2 finished, not by a long shot, but I wanted to share this because I'm very pleased with it and when I get stuck on Restoration & Moving On, this story just lifts my spirits. It's post-Hogwarts, actually 5 years since the war's end. Loads of things are non-canon, so obviously this is AU. And that epilogue never happened, as far as I'm concerned. Happy Reading!**

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat in Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, his one year old son in his lap. "Mummy's slow isn't she, Scor?"

The little blonde boy giggled up at his father and reached for his face, "Dada!"

"No, Mummy," Draco gently turned his son's head to see the witch approaching them with two ice creams. Chocolate for Scorpius, cookie dough for his parents. Draco would be sharing a cone with his wife. And quite likely finishing Scorpius' dish for him. It was Scorpius' first ice cream and Draco was looking forward to seeing his son enjoy the frozen treat.

Scorpius lit up, "Mama!" He clapped his hands and reached toward her.

Hermione Malfoy sat down next to her husband and son, "Hello there my handsome little man. Did you miss me?"

Scorpius giggled. Hermione handed Draco the dish of chocolate, "I got plenty of napkins. Being a witch with a baby is so much easier than being a muggle with one. Scourgify is particularly useful." Draco laughed as he adjusted his hold of their son to be sure that he could see his son's reaction. So far they'd been able to share every first; which was an impressive feat because Scorpius was advanced for his age.

Hermione took a bite of the cookie dough cone before taking the spoon and dipping into the chocolate. Draco couldn't help the smile as Scorpius opened his mouth for his mother, taking the bite of ice cream. Scorpius' little lips smacked together before he reached for the spoon, a big smile on his face, "Someone likes ice cream," Hermione smiled. Draco took the spoon from her and took over feeding their son.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Family time like this was something he didn't ever think he'd experience. Their relationship was forged in chaos way back in their sixth year of Hogwarts. Draco was a pessimist and had always believed their relationship would end in tragedy. Most likely his death. But in his darkest moments it had been Hermione's love and memories of their time together that had motivated him to fight like hell to survive. Shortly before Dumbledore's death they'd talked about their future and he'd expressed doubts that she'd still love him if he had to do some of the things he might have to do. Hermione hadn't blinked. "Your only job is to survive the war," she'd told him. He suggested there were some things she couldn't forgive and Hermione had kissed him, "I love you and nothing will ever change that Draco. You only have to survive," she'd repeated.

Those words had got him through some of the worst days of his life. But after the Final Battle, when Hermione flew into his arms and kissed him, Draco knew what she'd meant. Holding her in that moment he felt this sense of accomplishment and power. They'd survived. They were alive. Then he'd seen his father arrested. And then Draco had been arrested. Someone, probably Weasley, had tried to pull Hermione away. But she hadn't left Draco's side.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Draco was pulled out of thoughts of the past with his son's squeal of delight as he reached for the ice cream, "No Scorp," Draco gently scolded. "You aren't big enough to hold your own yet."

There was that pout. Their son looked just like Draco physically but in many of his facial expressions all Draco saw was Hermione. He had her pout, which made it very difficult for Draco to refuse his son anything, but his eyes would also light up in laughter just like Hermione's did. He was hopeful that meant that his own bad attributes would be muted by Hermione's typically more cheerful demeanor.

Of course, some things there were no hope for. Hermione had zero problems telling him she was brilliant and Draco was quite boastful about his own intellect. He was certain Scorpius would be cocky and arrogant and drive people mad. And if their son was half as stubborn as even one of his parents, they were doomed on that front too. "He has your pout," Draco told her.

"Of course he does," she held out their ice cream for him to take a bite, "Are you okay? Being back here?" It was five years after the war. When Draco was arrested and charged for a litany of crimes, Hermione had never wavered. Everyone in her life was certain she was wrong or that she was delusional or that Draco was using her despite none of them knowing anything about the couple's relationship.

She had not backed down, even testifying on his behalf at his trial. Many people had turned their backs on her as a result. Harry and George were the exceptions, but Harry did keep his distance from her. Even when Draco was found not guilty due to the extenuating circumstances surrounding his Death Eater activity. It seemed Hermione came second to Ron for Potter, something Draco thought was incredibly stupid. George, though, had never wavered. He'd even sat with Hermione on Draco's side of the courtroom during the trial, assuring her that Draco would be cleared.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Draco and Hermione had lived in the Granger home that summer before their final Hogwarts year. Hermione wanted to finish school and sit her NEWTs like a normal witch. Draco could deny her nothing and agreed to return to Hogwarts with her. He was not disowned by his parents but they told him that so long as she was in his life, they would not be. Five years on he hadn't spoken to them since their ultimatum. Returning to England had been a difficult decision but ever since Scorpius was born they'd both been getting homesick.

But just coming into Diagon Alley Hermione had seen some of the stares that were being directed at Draco. It brought her back to why they'd left in the first place and while they'd both agreed to return with the Grangers, Hermione wondered if maybe they should look into moving to France. She didn't want her husband, who had only taken the mark under threat of death, getting depressed. Draco leaned over and kissed her, "I'm fine, love. I can handle the staring."

She smiled at him and took another bite of the treat. After six years together, Draco would tell her if he was uncomfortable. She knew that. "Mama!" Scorpius reached for her and she handed Draco their ice cream before taking Scorpius from him. They'd had ice cream in Australia, obviously, but there was something about Fortescue's that was just special.

"Do you want Mummy to feed you?" she asked. He gave her a toothy grin. He had two upper front teeth and three bottom front teeth already. Hermione had always heard her mother say that babies grew too fast but she'd not appreciated it until it was her own son. Her mother was right. It did feel like Scorpius was growing very fast. It seemed like just yesterday she was in labor and Draco was holding her hand and whispering how much he loved her into her ear.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The ice cream was eaten in peace, with Draco keeping Hermione clean of chocolate drool from a very giggly and happy Scorpius. Ultimately Hermione finished Scorpius' portion while Draco finished the cone and then, after cleaning a sticky baby up, they left the ice cream parlour. The Alley didn't look much different since they'd last been there. Draco didn't see any real changes made to the Alley itself. Some of the shops had changed. Ollivander's store had a new name above it and a few places looked to be new but by and large, everything seemed to be the same as it had been before the war. "We need to go to the apothecary. I want to make up a salve for his gums," Hermione told her husband.

Draco nodded and adjusted his hold on Scorpius before taking his wife's hand again as they set out for the apothecary. Scorpius had been finding teething very painful and Hermione had come across a teething salve in one of her potions books in a passage on child rearing. Draco thought it was a great idea, but it made him angry that they had no magical assistance. The Grangers were great, but some of their advice didn't apply to magical children. Or Hermione didn't want to rub brandy on her son's gums. Sometimes it was more that Hermione didn't like her parents' solutions, which amused Draco to no end.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

With a trip to the apothecary already under their belt, and Scorpius wide-eyed and admiring everything, Hermione suggested a trip to the bookstore. Scorpius loved being read to and they had very few magical children's books. Draco agreed. So far there hadn't really been any issues on their visit to the magical world. Some people stared but it seemed holding their son kept people from making their opinions about Draco's presence known. He carried Scorpius through the store as Hermione looked at the books. She found the potions section and spotted a rare book they'd been looking for, "Draco can you get that down please?"

"Sure," he handed over their son and Hermione felt Scorpius snuggle into her. She smiled. He would do that when he was tired.

Hermione adjusted her hold carefully and Scorpius' head rested under her chin. "Love I'm going to go sit down with him for a bit in the children's corner. He's tired. Can you occupy yourself for ten minutes?"

Draco kissed her gently so as not to disturb their son, "Go on. I'll roam the shelves, try to find something to amuse myself." Scorpius was quite infamous for his ten minute naps from which he would spring back wide-awake. In counter to that Draco and Hermione had become very adept at a less than ten minute shag, which Draco found not as enjoyable as their long sessions that they'd only recently begun enjoying again with their son finally sleeping through the night.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

As he perused the books his thoughts turned to finishing that year in Hogwarts. Not long after graduation Hermione suggested going to Australia and finding her parents with Kingsley and Draco had said he'd love to go find the Grangers.

While it was not the meeting you might have hoped for, it wasn't the worst thing Draco had ever bore witness to. Troy and Helen Granger were outraged at Hermione's actions. It wasn't until Draco confessed that Voldemort had sent him with a group of Death Eaters to the Granger home to kill them but Hermione had already sent them to Australia that they calmed. The very real fact that Hermione had been right and they would have been hunted and killed while being quite defenseless was a sobering one.

It was a slow reconciliation after that, and Troy clearly did not trust Draco, but Hermione and Draco weren't going anywhere and they eventually made their peace. Draco giving up everything to be with the witch he loved was something that impressed the Granger parents. Kingsley returned to England after making sure her parents were okay and smoothing things over with the Australian Ministry of Magic. Hermione and Draco ultimately decided to stay with her parents.

They lived with the Grangers one week before Draco got a job. It was at the Australian branch of Gringotts and they offered to put him up in a nice apartment in Sydney. Hermione agreed and they moved into it together while she took a job in the Ministry of Magic, also in Sydney. After a year there Draco had earned enough money to buy Hermione a wonderful ring and placed it on her finger, beaming as she said yes to his marriage proposal.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

While Draco had entered the relationship with no money due to being cut off, Hermione had been given reward money for her actions in the war. A small fortune, really. She refused to let Draco pay for anything when they moved into their apartment. Draco argued, but gave in because she insisted that she'd won the war to be with him in the first place. Plus she didn't have to pay rent, living with him in the company owned apartment. He'd saved up all of his salary that first year as a result to buy her a goblin-made engagement ring.

He picked up a few books they'd been unable to find in Australia. Since arriving in England they had been staying in the Granger home with her parents again. They weren't sure what to do with their careers. Draco did not want to work for Gringotts in England. The goblins of England were nothing like their Australian counterparts. Hermione wasn't entirely sure what to do either. She'd quit her job after having Scorpius because she and Draco didn't want to leave him with strangers in Australia as her parents both worked but she also loved spending time with Scorpius. While she wanted to work again, she didn't want to work at a job that took her away from Scorpius.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Draco was looking through a book when he heard someone gasp, "Draco?"

He turned to see his mother, Narcissa Malfoy, standing about ten feet from him along with his father, Lucius Malfoy. He blinked, surprised to run into them at the book store, "Mother? Father?"

"Oh Draco! It's been so long," Narcissa moved to hug him but Draco stepped back, making her stop. "What…why…"

"Last I checked, I'm not to have any contact with you so long as I'm seeing Hermione. Given she's now my wife, why should that change?" Draco's voice was harsh and colder than either of his parents had ever heard it. He wondered how quickly he could get away. He didn't want them saying something vile to Hermione in front of his son.

Before his parents could say anything, though, Draco heard his wife's voice, "Someone has inherited Mummy and Daddy's love of books."

Draco turned to see his wife and son approaching them with Scorpius holding one book and Hermione holding several. He smiled as Scorpius grinned at him, "Dada!"

"Show Daddy what you've got love," Hermione encouraged, unable to see Narcissa and Lucius as Draco was between two bookshelves and his parents were in the aisle approaching the bookshelf.

Scorpius showed Draco the book, "Dada! Rawrrr," he growled, showing Draco the dragon on the cover.

Draco couldn't help the grin on his lips as Scorpius practiced his dragon roar. When Hermione had learned they were having a boy (she and Draco both hated surprises) he had been unable to attend the appointment due to the bank scheduling a last minute client meeting he had to attend. When he arrived back at his desk after the meeting Hermione had sent him a short note with an ultrasound picture. The note said- We're having a boy! Draco had sat in his chair, stunned at the picture of his son in Hermione's womb. He'd then packed up and gone to the store to purchase a stuffed dragon for their son. Hermione had loved the dragon; especially when Draco asserted that their son would always know that dragons were tough and like his namesake, Draco would never let anyone hurt their son.

Scorpius loved that toy and took it with him everywhere. In fact, Hermione had the dragon squeezed between Scorpius and her to keep it close to him. "That was a brilliant roar," he leaned down and kissed his son on the forehead before leaning back up and kissing Hermione, "Love we should go."

Hermione's face showed her confusion but that was put to rest as the Malfoy parents stepped into view, both staring wide-eyed at the blonde toddler in her arms. "Oh," Hermione said, holding onto Scorpius a bit more firmly.

Narcissa's hands flew to her mouth as soon as she saw the boy who could have been one year old Draco. Lucius' jaw dropped as he stared. The resemblance was uncanny, "Is that…" Narcissa swallowed, "is this your son?"

Draco moved to stand next to Hermione, wrapping his arm around her and smiling at Scorpius who was looking at the people staring at him with confusion. "This is our son," Draco said. "Scorpius Troy Malfoy."

"Scor-" Narcissa's eyes filled with tears. Her son had named her grandchild in the Black tradition of the names of constellations. Even after she and Lucius had turned their backs on him because of his relationship with the muggleborn witch his arm was wrapped around.

Lucius swallowed, "How old is he?"

Hermione could see that both of the Malfoys were unnerved by the presence of their grandson they'd not even known about. It was the only reason she answered the question, "He just turned one year old last week." Hermione then turned her attention to Draco, "Give me the books and I'll pay for them. We should get home. Scorpius needs a real nap. Until we came across the dragon book he was getting quite fussy."

"Just like his father," Narcissa whispered. "Oh Draco…"

Draco handed his wife the few books he'd gathered and kissed her, "I love you," he whispered.

She smiled, "I love you too Draco." Her eyes told him it was his decision what to do about his parents. She trusted his judgment.

Draco leaned down and kissed his son's cheek before moving back up to kiss Hermione once more, "I'll be right with you," he promised.

"I know," she smiled warmly at him and Draco smiled back as Hermione walked between his parents to the register to buy the books.

Once his wife was gone Draco folded his arms and glared at his parents. Narcissa, overcome with emotion at the sight of her grandchild, took a handkerchief from her husband and dabbed at her eyes. Lucius swallowed, "When did you get married?"

"Almost three years ago," Draco looked at his parents. As much as he loathed them for their dismissal of his relationship and the way they'd disregarded Hermione, he'd spent too much time around his beloved wife. Her voice had become his conscience and he knew what she would say. That they had only taught him what they were taught themselves. That she had given him a chance to prove he wasn't a Death Eater and not the same bigoted little boy she'd met when she was eleven years old and his parents deserved the same chance. And the most annoying one was the loudest one. It was the reminder that they were his parents and he could have chosen any number of names that weren't a constellation. Draco was the one who'd told Hermione about the tradition and how he'd always wanted to name his son something cool, like Scorpius.

He weighed his options. No way in hell were Hermione and Scorpius stepping foot into Malfoy Manor. That meant that his parents would have to prove their mettle. If they wanted to see their grandson, and him, then they'd have to come to the Granger home. He took a breath and looked at his parents, "It's past Scorp's naptime but if you want to…to talk, and see him, you can come to her family home. But if you insult my wife, or my in-laws, and especially in front of Scorpius, I will throw you out and never talk to you again."

Silence fell before Narcissa spoke, "When would be a good time?"

"Late this afternoon should be fine. Around five," he answered. "You can join us for dinner." Draco prayed this wasn't a mistake. He wrote down the Grangers' address, "It's a muggle neighborhood," he informed them. And then he was gone.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Back at the Granger home Hermione got Scorpius to sleep and put him to bed in the guest bedroom which had become Scorp's nursery. Her bedroom had a larger bed to give her and Draco more room, which they both appreciated. Draco was waiting downstairs, "Did I do the right thing? Inviting them here?"

"They're your parents," Hermione said, hugging her husband, "they deserve the same chance you were given. That doesn't mean if they don't show up, or things end poorly, that they get another one. It just means they are getting a chance to fix their mistakes."

Draco smiled and kissed her, "So long as you're sure."

"It's been five years," Hermione said. "Maybe five years without you, four without knowing where you were or even if you were okay, made them see the light."

He wasn't sure he could be that optimistic. But then, that was why Hermione complemented him so well. He kissed her again, "I love you Hermione Malfoy."

She grinned and pressed her forehead to his to whisper, "Scorp will take a longer nap today since he's been up almost all morning. How about you show me just how much you love me?" Draco growled and the couple hurried up to their bedroom, quickly casting silencing charms to keep sound from escaping their bedroom. They could get quite loud when they were together and there was no way they were ignoring a chance to make love.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ten minutes to five Draco dressed Scorpius in his third outfit of the day. "Someone is messy today," he said. Scorpius giggled and reached for him. He picked up Scorpius and carried him downstairs. While the naked afternoon he'd spent with Hermione was absolutely brilliant, Draco had started to feel the doubt and worry growing again after the couple had exited their shared shower and begun getting dressed.

Downstairs Scorpius saw Hermione, "Mama! Mama Mama!"

"Hello handsome little man," Hermione kissed both of her son's cheeks and he giggled. "Draco it will be okay," she soothed her husband.

"How do you know that?" Draco asked, the worry etched in his brow.

"Because nothing could get between my mother and her grandson and given how your mother reacted to seeing Scorpius, I think his blood status isn't as important as his being a Malfoy is."

Draco frowned, "I don't want them accepting Scorp because he's a Malfoy yet ignoring you because you're muggleborn."

"We won't let that happen Draco," Hermione assured him. "They accept our entire family or they accept none of us."

He smiled and kissed her, Scorpius' little hands reaching up to his father's chin. When the couple parted their son pouted, "I saw you trying to stop me from kissing Mummy," Draco informed his son. Scorpius gave him an innocent expression. "I think he wants you all to himself," he told Hermione.

"He's a baby, Draco. Of course he's possessive of me. He'll grow out of it."

Draco pouted, "But I'm the only one allowed to be possessive of you."

"Merlin help me I have two children, not one," Hermione sighed dramatically. Draco kissed the corner of her mouth, laughing. He loved his witch so much.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Their domestic bliss was interrupted by a knock at the front door, "I'll get it," Draco told her. She gave him an encouraging smile and took Scorpius from him. Draco took a deep breath and opened the door to reveal his parents. In muggle clothes. He blinked, "Uh…"

Hermione was at his side in an instant, "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, please come in," she said, tugging Draco back to let his parents enter. She was surprised they were in muggle clothes but apparently not as surprised as Draco. Hermione led them into the living room, "My parents are making dinner. Draco and I haven't had time to look for a place since we got back to England."

"Thank you," Lucius said, sitting in the offered chair and watching her put Scorpius on the ground.

The little boy lit up as a dragon flew into Hermione's hand and he clapped at the magic she'd cast to summon the toy from the upstairs nursery, "I'm glad you appreciate Mummy's magic," Hermione kissed the top of his head and gave him the dragon.

Scorpius hugged his toy to him before crawling toward Lucius. He sat down in front of him and lifted up the dragon, "Dada Rawrrrrr!"

The corners of Lucius' mouth lifted in a smile, "Is your daddy a dragon?" he asked in a kind voice Draco had never heard before.

Scorpius grinned and nodded his head. Draco sat down in the floor at Hermione's feet and Scorpius turned to look before hoisting himself upright using Lucius' pants and toddling over toward his parents. Draco leaned forward to catch his son as Scorpius leaned too far forward the last three feet and very nearly fell. The little boy laughed as Draco scooped him up. "Where do you think you're going Scorp?"

Scorpius giggled and growled at him. Draco leaned close and growled back before tickling Scorp's sides. The baby laughed and wiggled, trying to escape his father's clutches. Hermione smiled at their antics before looking at the Malfoys. The new grandparents seemed speechless. "I'll just go see if Mum and Dad need help," she said, squeezing Draco's shoulder affectionately.

"Sure love," Draco nodded.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When Hermione left silence fell in the living room other than Scorpius' giggles and squeals. Narcissa broke the silence, "Draco we're sorry for what happened five years ago."

It took everything in him not to explode at his parents. Seeing them reminded him of the bastard he'd been at age eleven and while he'd well and truly changed long ago, he hated being reminded of the little arsehole who'd called Hermione mudblood. The last time he'd seen them they'd called Hermione that very word and it still angered him. "Sorry because you were in the wrong or sorry because you've just realized that your actions have precluded you from learning you have a grandson? Because Hermione is his mother and I will not have you poisoning our son with lies like you poisoned me."

Lucius' pride would never let him answer that question. He went with a different tact, "Your mother has been talking to her sister Andromeda the past few years."

Draco's eyes moved to his mother, who nodded. "We've been learning more about muggles and muggle culture, Draco. We've been trying to put the past behind us. It isn't easy, unlearning several decades of prejudice."

Hermione returned to the living room and Scorpius reached for her. Hermione stopped roughly ten feet from him and knelt down, "Come on handsome. Come here." Scorpius pulled himself upright and slowly toddled over to his mother, who planted kisses all over his face when he got to her, "You're getting so good at that!" Hermione pulled back to look her son in the eye, "Please quit growing up so fast."

"Cissa used to say that to Draco," Lucius smirked. "Especially when he got to the climbing stage."

"Scorpius has already taken to climbing stairs. He can get up all of them, too," Hermione looked at Draco, "I blame you for that."

"You climbed a bookshelf when you were almost two just to get a book," Draco retorted. "It's not just me," he stuck his tongue out at her.

Hermione returned the gesture as Scorpius tugged on her finger, "Do you want to read?" Scorpius nodded and Draco summoned the dragon book they'd bought that day. Hermione looked at her mother-in-law, who was still watching Scorpius. "Would you like to hold him Mrs. Malfoy?"

Narcissa blinked back tears, "Please call me Narcissa, dear. We're family." Draco smiled. He'd accept that. Narcissa nodded, "I'd love to hold him."

"Scorpius, this is your grandma," Hermione said, standing with practiced ease despite the baby in her arms and carrying him over to the blonde witch.

"Hello dear," Narcissa accepted him from Hermione, "my goodness you remind me of your daddy."

Scorpius looked up at Narcissa at the mention of daddy, "Dada RAWRRRR," he growled.

"Is your daddy a dragon?" Scorpius beamed at her and nodded as he began to babble in various noises and grunts. Draco handed his mother the book and upon seeing it Scorpius clapped his hands and reached for the stuffed toy that was on the floor. Draco quickly picked it up and Scorpius hugged it to him as he snuggled into Narcissa. She opened the book and began to read to him.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Draco felt Hermione's arms around his waist, "Are you okay?" She asked quietly.

"Now I am," he answered, watching as his father moved to sit next to his mother. Scorpius looked very content, sitting in Narcissa's lap. Hermione smiled. She had hoped eventually Narcissa and Lucius would come around. For her husband's sake; he was their only child, which was what gave her hope in the first place. They couldn't be upset with him forever, could they? Especially over a relationship that gave them their grandchild.

It seemed she was right. Draco looked at his wife, "You're too forgiving sometimes."

"Everyone deserves a second chance Draco," she kissed him gently, "If I hadn't given you one imagine how miserable your life would be right now."

Draco chuckled and shifted to hold her against him, "That is very true. I love you."

"I love you too," Hermione responded.

"It won't be easy."

"We'll get through it," she said. "We've been through worse together." Draco pressed his nose against her to inhale her scent. Hermione's scent was very soothing to him. She seemed to bring out a calmer side of him.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The couple settled on the loveseat together and once Scorpius was back on the floor playing with his dragon Lucius spoke, "We brought him a gift," he pulled a package out of his pocket and tapped it with his wand to expand it. "We bought one for Draco when he was a baby and he loved it. Since at the store Scorpius was so attached to the dragon book, this seemed a good purchase." It was a dragon sanctuary playset. Like many magical toys, the dragons were enchanted to breathe fire, roar, fly…but no destruction, death, or mating. "We still have your magical mobile that we hung over your crib. If you want it," Lucius added.

"That would be quite lovely, thank you," Hermione said.

"Here Scorp let's put your new present together," Draco knelt on the floor with his son and opened up the box. It required very little assembly but what was important was that it would distract Scorpius while some serious things were talked about.

Scorpius loved the dragons. When Lucius easily cast the spell from memory to activate them Scorpius stood up, hobbled over to the older blonde wizard, and hugged his leg with a grin on his face before moving back to his new toy. Draco looked at his parents, "So have you two decided Hermione's heritage doesn't matter? Because we're raising our _half-blood_ son in both worlds."

"Love you could be at least a little more subtle," Hermione gently reprimanded him. "I am fully capable of defending myself if need be."

"You shouldn't have to," Draco protested.

Hermione sighed and gazed at his parents, "I blame you two for this," she said, pointing at her husband.

Lucius didn't miss a beat, "It's from the Black side of the family, not the Malfoys. We're much more subtle than that."

Narcissa's scoff had Hermione smiling, "Lucius dear your father was as subtle as a brick to the head."

Draco was in awe of this informal side of his parents, "What happened to the two of you?"

"We carelessly tossed our son aside," Narcissa answered honestly. "And we don't want to lose you again. It's not been easy, unlearning everything we were ever taught. But we have been trying, Draco."

"And we're," Lucius paused. It was very hard for him to apologize to anyone, even his son, "We're sorry. For everything."

"We tore down the Manor," Narcissa added, "we built a new one in its place."

"We added a pool," Lucius cut in, "you always wanted one growing up. It's an indoor pool with a flower garden near it. It looks just like the one you and your mother planted when you were little."

Hermione rubbed Draco's arm and he gazed at his wife. He knew what she was thinking. His parents were trying to show him that they'd changed and he needed to pull his head out of his arse. "It sounds very nice," Draco conceded. It did sound more than nice, actually. Draco knew Hermione loved the water and swimming.

"If you want you can move into the manor. We can move into the cottage on the property," Lucius offered. "You'd have your privacy and if you like we can put in one of those mirrors to maneuver between the Granger home and the Manor so you can visit the Grangers, or they could come to the Manor, easier."

"Malfoy Industries has branched out into the muggle world, dear," Narcissa smiled at Draco. "Andi helped your father with that. Lucius has been hoping you might want to join him, running the company. You both could," Narcissa looked at Hermione, "It is a family company after all. Severus always praised your abilities in potions and he had very high standards."

Hermione blushed at the praise before turning the focus to Draco, "Draco worked at Gringotts in Australia. He's quite good at brokering deals. I daresay it's the inherent Malfoy charm."

Draco held his wife's hand. He was trying to decide what to do. He would either take the job or the house. He didn't want to jump into both at the same time. But his wife seemed to indicate otherwise. He understood why; they needed their own place and they needed jobs but living in the muggle world made the latter very difficult. "We could go look at the new manor, I suppose," he conceded, well aware he and Hermione would be having a talk tonight. Although whatever she wanted, he would do. Hermione was much less biased than he was toward his parents and Draco didn't want his residual anger to get in the way of his wife and son having the great life that they both deserved.

"What kind of potions business is your company into?" Hermione asked, pleased her husband was at least willing to try to get along with his parents. Draco had been so angry with them the past five years she'd worried he would lash out when the Malfoys didn't even deserve his anger.

That was an aspect of her husband she wished she could change. The way he held onto his anger, for years, and just let it ferment. Hermione put those thoughts to the side as her father-in-law clearly relaxed as he began to talk about Malfoy Apothecary, the combined winery and potions branch of Malfoy Industries.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When dinner was ready Hermione picked Scorpius up off the floor, the baby not happy his new toy had to stay in the living room. They were able to distract him with his favorite spoon, a dinosaur shaped spoon that Helen Granger had found in a store when Scorpius was a little over 3 months old. It looked close enough to a dragon to satisfy Scorpius, who showed off his spoon to Narcissa, who sat on his other side while Hermione was on the other. "RAWRR!" Scorpius said.

"It's very nice," the older witch smiled at him. Scorpius beamed and looked toward his mother, who had his plate.

Hermione gently took the spoon from Scorpius and gave him a small spoonful of mashed potatoes. Draco smirked as Scorpius predictably tried to escape his mother. Hermione wasn't one to be denied and she asked her son, "Scorpius what does a dragon say?"

Scorpius immediately responded, "RAWRR-mph!" He obediently chewed and then swallowed, smacking his lips and reaching for his spoon, "Mo!"

"Definitely Draco's son," Lucius chuckled, "you were the same. Bossy from day one."

"Hermione too," Troy smirked. "As soon as she could talk she was bossing us around."

"Even before that," Helen teased her daughter. "You get what you give," she told the young parents.

"That means at least two of you were also bossy as children," Hermione retorted.

Narcissa and Helen both pointed at their husbands, making Draco smirk. Some things seemed to be the same no matter your magical status.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

They all began to eat dinner, Draco surprised that Lucius was able to talk sports with Troy while Narcissa and Helen discussed recent new releases in muggle fiction and fashion. Hermione kissed her husband's cheek and whispered, "Draco you have to give them a chance, not just say you are."

He knew she was right. At a lull in the conversation he looked at his father, "What would I be doing at the business? And what about Hermione, for that matter? Neither of us wants to miss out on Scorpius' baby years too much."

"We have a full potions lab at the manor now," Lucius said. "If Hermione wanted to work in that field I'm sure she could create new potions or improve old recipes with ease and not have to leave the house very much."

"I'd be happy to babysit any time you need me," Narcissa smiled, "and Draco's nanny elf would be elated to get to care for Scorpius too."

"I like the sound of that arrangement," Hermione admitted. "I always have enjoyed brewing potions but I would love to be able to work from home to be with Scorpius."

"Severus was quite impressed with your natural ability," Lucius said, "he knew you'd brewed polyjuice in your second year. He was incredibly amazed. That is a very difficult feat."

"He was a good teacher," Hermione said. "His manner could be rather harsh but his expectations were so high that you felt very good when he finally complimented you."

Draco nodded his agreement before looking at his father, "And what would you have me doing?"

"You could learn to run the company with the intent to take over for me. So shadow me, learn the businesses, make your presence known. We employ many more people now, and not all magicals." Draco had to admit, he was intrigued. And more than a little impressed at the progress his father had made in five years.

"That sounds pretty good," Draco conceded. "But what about the hours?"

"We can ease you into it," Lucius said. He understood his son wanting to be at home with his family as much as possible. Lucius himself had always made an effort to spend time with Draco when he was a child. "And as your own boss, you can set your own hours."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Conversation over dinner continued and toward the end, as Hermione cleaned up her son, Narcissa asked, "Have you thought about having more?"

"We have," Hermione admitted. "Draco and I thought about waiting until Scorpius is two before trying. He's very needy and quite possessive of me at this age. And when he's two he'll be able to understand if I'm sick during the pregnancy a little better."

"When I kiss Hermione our son glares at me," Draco said, making Lucius chuckle. He had clear memories of baby Draco doing the same thing.

Narcissa looked at Hermione with concern, "Were you sick with Scorpius?"

"I had morning sickness a few times but it wasn't too bad. I've heard though that sometimes women are even sicker their second pregnancy so we're trying to be pragmatic," Hermione answered.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When his parents had finally left the Granger home two hours later Draco looked at Hermione, "I have to say it don't I."

"You don't _have_ to," Hermione said with a smirk, "I mean, it's not like you _need_ sex or that Scorpius is down for the night and we have some very rare privacy," she added.

Draco knew when he was beat, "Hermione, you were right. My parents can't resist their grandchild."

She grinned and pulled him to her, "Now was that so hard?"

"Horribly painful," he answered. Hermione giggled and kissed him.

As the kiss ended Hermione whispered, "Thank you for giving them the chance to prove they're changing."

"I know how you can _really_ thank me," he growled.

"I'm sure you do," she wrapped her arms around his neck, "and I think after such good behavior on your part you deserve to be rewarded so I am willing to listen to your suggestions."

Draco grinned. He had many, many suggestions for how he should be rewarded. He tugged her toward the stairs and Hermione followed, pleased with the day's events and especially happy that it seemed Scorpius had two more grandparents to love him and spoil him.


	2. Malfoy Manor

**A/N- I kind of see these chapters as being almost episodic; each covering a specific moment/person/etc. This is the couple's visit to Malfoy Manor to see the changes Draco's parents have made. Scorpius is adorable, isn't he? He doesn't feature quite as much in this chapter, for which I apologize. In this one Narcissa and Lucius, and Draco's feelings toward them, take center stage.**

* * *

Malfoy Manor looked very, very different than Draco remembered. "Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," he nodded. "It's just…strange. It's not like I remember it being."

"Well your parents aren't so why would the manor be the same as before?" Hermione asked.

"I guess that makes sense," he said knocking on the front door. It felt strange, knocking on the door of his parents' home like a stranger.

Narcissa soon opened it, "Draco, Hermione! Please come in." The couple entered, Scorpius in his mother's arms. Hermione was impressed. The house did look substantially different. They might have rebuilt it but they must have used a different floorplan and certainly different interior design. Draco's arm wrapped around his wife's waist. "Lucius had a little emergency at the office to handle but he'll be home in time for lunch."

"Okay," Draco said, looking around. "The manor looks nice."

"I loved getting to throw out some of those hideous family heirlooms," Narcissa smiled, "Scorpius you look so handsome today."

Scorpius smiled and reached for her. Hermione relinquished her son to her mother-in-law, amused that Scorpius liked Narcissa so quickly. He usually wasn't so trusting of new people. "I'll give you a proper tour," Narcissa said, adjusting her hold of Scorpius. "We've asked some elves to build a nursery for Scorpius. Nanny is delighted to get to meet him."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When the tour had finished Draco was very impressed with the changes they had made. The parts of the house which were bad memories had vanished, and in their place were new rooms with distinctly muggle features. The pool was stunning. It was large, in-ground, and the area around it gave the feel of being outside even though it was enclosed by high glass ceilings and walls, magically reinforced of course. There was a movie theater and a muggle game room. There was also a tv room that was very muggle and Draco was certain that his parents had built the second Malfoy Manor in an attempt to show their son that they were changing. As a young father, he couldn't imagine there being a limit to what he would do for his son. So on that front he understood his mother and father's motivations.

Narcissa settled them down in the living room, where some elves had left a small pile of toys for Scorpius to play with. "Nanny!" Narcissa called.

An elf appeared almost silently, which surprised Hermione, "You called Missus?" Then the elf saw Scorpius, "Oh youngest master is here! He is just like Master Draco!"

"Hello Nanny," Draco said. The elf whirled to see him and rushed over to hug him, making Hermione smirk. "This is my wife, Hermione. And that is our son Scorpius."

Nanny bowed to Hermione, "Is pleasure to meet young mistress. I is Nanny, and I is happy to look after youngest master."

"It's nice to meet you, Nanny," Hermione smiled. "We'd certainly appreciate the help. Scorpius can be a handful sometimes. Just like his father," she kissed her husband's cheek and leaned into him to cut off Draco's inevitable protest. At the feel of her breasts against his arm, Draco stifled his rebuttal. So long as she was leaning into him, he'd let her say just about anything.

"He is beautiful baby," Nanny smiled at Hermione. She liked this witch.

"He has an affinity for dragons," Hermione said, smiling as Draco's arms wrapped around her, "although he might get that from me as I do too."

"Dragons are awesome, what's not to love?" Draco grinned before leaning in and kissing her.

Narcissa smiled, watching her son and his wife together. It was so apparent how much they loved one another; how _in love_ they really were. She was hopeful that now Draco and Hermione would become part of their lives. Or more accurately, let her and Lucius into their lives. It was painful, thinking about how she and Lucius had thrown their son out of their lives. Simply for being in love. Narcissa was quite sure it would be a long time before she forgave herself for that, if she ever could.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Scorpius had never seen a house elf before, and so he was quite baffled by Nanny's appearance. Hermione was pleased that the elf was dressed in a decent outfit. Nanny was quite nice to Scorpius as he played with his toys on the floor. "May I use magic to entertain Master Scorpius?" The elf asked Hermione and Draco.

"Sure," Draco nodded, watching as Nanny made the little toy quidditch seeker Scorpius was playing with fly through the air, diving and performing loop-the-loops. The toddler clapped his hands and laughed as Nanny made it move around the area.

With her grandson and the house elf taking to one another, Narcissa turned her attention to her son and daughter-in-law, "Lucius and I made all these changes in large part for you two. We were hopeful that you might want to live in the manor if it was more muggle-friendly. So if you want to live here, we'd be more than happy to turn it over to you. It would have been yours after you got married, anyway."

"We've talked about it," Draco conceded. Well, it would be more accurate to say that Hermione had made the decision for him. But Draco didn't feel he could be impartial when it came to his parents, and so Hermione making the decision made sense to him. He did love the changes to Malfoy Manor. It felt not only more modern but like the perfect place for them to raise their son. And future children. So he understood Hermione's choice. "And the house is perfect for us," Draco personally would love the privacy living in the large manor would give them, "But where exactly are you going to live then?"

"We built a house just down the road. We'll move in there," his mother answered. "We just want to be part of your life again. If you'll have us."

Hermione looked at her husband. While she loved this new Malfoy Manor, she would gladly leave and never enter the house again if that's what Draco wanted. She knew everything he'd experienced during the war. When his parents had been in the room. And rationally she knew there was nothing Narcissa, and later Lucius, could have done as Draco was threatened and tortured by the deranged creature that was Tom Riddle. Not unless the entire Malfoy family had been killed. But for Draco the pain was still there. The nightmares still came. This was his decision.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Draco took a deep breath, "I love Hermione. I love our son. And after he was born I held him and looked at him and I knew that there was nothing I wouldn't do for Scorpius. If he was a squib I'd find the best muggle schools ever and live life as a muggle." Hermione took her husband's hands in hers and gave a squeeze of support as his arms that were still wrapped around her tightened. "If he wanted to marry a bloody Weasley one day, I'd smile and put the past where it belongs. I would never, ever abandon him. I would never throw him out of the house for falling in love. And I would never, ever let anyone torture him as I sat there, doing nothing to stop it." Anger had seeped into his voice as he spoke and Hermione turned in his embrace to hold him, rubbing his back to soothe him.

Narcissa's eyes filled with tears. Draco took a shuddering breath before finishing his thoughts, "But my wife, the woman I literally gave everything up for, she believes in second chances. But for Hermione's kind and forgiving heart, I wouldn't be the happiest bloke alive. I wouldn't have survived the war, even. Because she gave me the strength to make it through. When those big brown eyes stared at me as Bellatrix tortured her in front of us I could see her pleading. Not begging me to stop the bitch," Draco swallowed thickly. He felt like he was choking on the words as his eyes filled with tears at the memories, "but begging me to not do anything. To not do anything stupid and try and be the hero in that moment when I so desperately wanted to. She made me promise I'd survive the damn war the year before and in that moment more than any other I wanted to stop Bellatrix, even if it meant me dying. But looking at her I realized that she was protecting me in that moment. That she needed me to say and do nothing and just survive the war. Survive the war so that her sacrifices…being marked and tortured by that bitch…that they'd be worth it. That we'd get our happily ever after." He felt the tears flowing but didn't care. He needed to get it all out, "I was her reward. And she was mine," Draco swallowed again. Hermione gently wiped his tears away and he took a breath before saying, "And if I could do nothing to stop Bellatrix from harming Hermione, I have to concede that you couldn't have stopped them from marking and harming me. Which sounds horrible, to me. But sometimes we're placed in circumstances that we can't control and Lucius wasn't exactly the first Death Eater in the Malfoy family. So I forgive you, Mother. I learned the hard way that sometimes the hardest thing you can do is to do nothing and that nearly killed me. But if you had intervened, if I wasn't in the position I'd been put in…I don't know that I would have ever had the chance with Hermione that I did and my sixth year was so much better having her by my side. She's worth everything I went through. I can't blame you for that."

Hermione dabbed at the few tears that had escaped her eyes during Draco's monologue and then kissed her husband, "I love you," she said to him.

"I love you," he responded before hugging her tightly to him, his head buried in her hair as he regained his composure slowly. "You were worth it all," he whispered into her ear.

"You were worth it too, Draco," she reminded him. "And Scorpius was worth everything we went through."

* * *

Narcissa wiped her eyes. Draco released his wife and stood, walking over to where his mother was sitting. He dropped to his knees, "Mother, I forgive you for everything that happened during the war."

At that the normally poised witch broke down, collapsing into her son's arms as she cried. In between sobs Draco heard the words, "I'm so sorry," repeated over and over into his ear.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Lucius had been standing in the doorway when Draco had begun speaking. He'd stayed still, out of sight as he'd taken in his son's words. He did, often, wish he'd done more to protect Draco from Voldemort. He was about to enter when he heard his grandson's voice, full of confusion, "Mama?"

"It's okay Scorpius," Hermione moved across the room to pick up her son. "Everything is okay," she reassured him, holding him close. It was then that she noticed Lucius in the doorway. She gave him a knowing smile before placing her son's head over her breast so Scorpius could hear her heartbeat. He saw Lucius and smiled at the older man, the confusion on his face vanishing as he looked at Lucius curiously. Hermione turned her attention to her father-in-law, "You aren't intruding, you know."

"Narcissa deserves her moment with him," Lucius responded. "She's been horribly wracked with guilt the past couple of years."

Draco heard his father's voice and he glanced over his mother's shoulder to see his wife near Lucius. He swallowed, "I forgive you too," Draco said. "You were both doing what you had to to survive. It just took me a long while to admit that."

Standing so close to Lucius, Hermione saw the change in him at Draco's words. Lucius might not be one to show his emotions but it was clear that he'd been feeling quite guilty as well for Draco's involvement in the war. Hermione gently reached out and took his hand, "I suppose you forgive me too?" He asked her.

"I do," Hermione said. "The only thing I can really hold over you involves a basilisk and there are many, many people who shoulder blame for that. Dumbledore the most of it but Ginny was certainly no innocent party."

"Thank you," Lucius said to her.

"You're welcome," Hermione smiled. "We're family, Lucius. If you feel a need to pay penance for you past actions, I think you should see about putting those mirrors in place between the Manor and my parents' house. My mother has found the perfect spot in her laundry room so that guests don't discover it accidentally but my parents have easy enough access to it."

"I will make the required arrangements," Lucius nodded, pleased that they seemed to like the Manor. He wanted Draco back in his life. Like Narcissa, he felt horrible about how they'd spurned their only son. Also like his wife, Lucius was quite taken with his grandson. When he'd thrown Draco out of the house, Lucius had initially thought he would win. Draco would dump Hermione Granger and that would be the end of it.

When Draco hadn't done as Lucius had expected, he'd reasoned Draco would change his mind. But when he left Hogwarts and altogether left England, for parts unknown, Lucius had to concede that he had greatly underestimated not only his son but the strength of his son's affections for Miss Granger. Lucius had tried to put himself in Draco's shoes. If it was Narcissa he'd been ordered to break up with, Lucius would have acted exactly as Draco had. And so Lucius had begun to come around on the subject of Hermione Granger.

Learning Draco was married had not shocked Lucius or Narcissa. The existence of Scorpius, and that he was named in the Black tradition, had successfully stunned them both. His middle name was that of his muggle grandfather, which Lucius thought was quite appropriate given the circumstances; but never would Lucius have guessed that Draco would name his son after the Black tradition. A tradition that was so incredibly dear to Narcissa; in fact it spoke volumes of Hermione's character that the tradition was honored despite Narcissa being Bellatrix Lestrange's sister. "Why Scorpius?" Lucius asked his daughter-in-law as they patiently waited out of the way for Narcissa to calm down.

Understanding the question Lucius wanted to ask but didn't, keeping himself to only two words, Hermione answered honestly, "Draco wanted to honor the Black tradition. And after thinking about it, I thought there was no better irony than giving the half-blood scion of the Black line the name of a constellation."

Lucius chuckled. The cheek of it all was admirable. On the family tree, Scorpius would look as pure as any other because of his name. "Quite clever of you, Hermione."

"Thank you," Hermione smiled.

"I take it you like the manor?" He checked.

"We both do," Hermione nodded.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Narcissa pulled herself together and stood, "Well, it is time for lunch now."

"Lunch sounds good," Draco smiled at her as he stood as well. Hermione handed him their son, "Hey there Scorp. Are you hungry?" The toddler rubbed his belly in answer and Draco chuckled, "Let's get you some lunch then."

* * *

Lucius checked to make sure his wife was feeling okay as they walked to the dining room. "I'm fine Lucius," she assured him.

"I'm just making sure," he said. "I came home to you crying."

"I'm okay," she said. "I feel much better, honestly." She smiled at her husband, "Draco and Hermione want to live here."

"That's good," Lucius nodded.

"I know," she smiled. "It feels so good to get to be in Draco's life again." Lucius nodded. It was. He was very impressed with Hermione, and their grandson was just precious. Draco had done very well for himself, and it was obvious his son was happy with his life.

"Hopefully we will always be in it from now on," Lucius said.

"Of course we will," Narcissa said, determined. Their family wasn't getting split up again.


	3. George

**A/N- By now you've probably noticed these chapters are going to be irregular. I've decided each chapter will be the couple's interaction with someone and/or an event. Kind of like snapshots of their life. This chapter, as per its title, is all about George. Enjoy your rather large dose of George Weasley!**

* * *

It didn't take long to move into Malfoy Manor. Hermione and Draco had possessions, of course, but not very much; most of the things moved belonged to Scorpius. Once Lucius had the mirrors put into the Manor, the young couple had moved in with their son with help from both sets of parents; the Grangers were quite amazed by the mirrors and liked that they'd still be close despite Malfoy Manor being quite far from their home.

It took the couple two weeks to really settle into the manor and their new careers. Narcissa was delighted to get to babysit Scorpius while Hermione worked in the potions lab in the manor. Hermione enjoyed holding her son at lunchtime and talking to her mother-in-law. Draco was close enough to her parents to call them mum and dad, and she wanted to be close to his parents too.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

With Narcissa babysitting Scorpius one Friday, Hermione decided to pop into George's shop to see him. They'd exchanged regular letters over the years and she felt he was owed a visit. Diagon Alley was bustling when she arrived, which made her smile. It was a pleasant change from during the war. She quickly made her way into George's shop.

She'd just entered when she heard, "Hermione!"

Soon she was swept up into George's arms and she returned the hug, "Hi George," she laughed at his exuberance.

"You look incredible," he said, releasing her and giving her a proper look, "Malfoy's a lucky guy."

"Thank you," she blushed. "I would have come in sooner but we've been settling back into England and that's harder than you might think after so much time away."

"I'm just glad you wrote that you're back," George grinned. "How is everything? How's little Scorpius?" Hermione had sent him pictures of Scorpius since he was born, and George thought the little boy was absolutely adorable. "You didn't bring him with you, I see," he pouted. He wanted to meet the boy.

"He was feeling a little ill this morning so Narcissa is watching him," Hermione said.

"That has to be a welcome surprise," George smirked. He knew all about Draco's falling out with his parents. He'd been happy for her and Draco that the Malfoys had come around.

"Draco's elated. He missed them more than he'd ever admit," Hermione gazed around the store, "Your store looks amazing, George."

"Thanks," he beamed with pride. "How are you getting on with your in-laws?"

"Very well, actually," she answered. "They moved into the house down the way from the manor but they're over at the manor quite regularly. Narcissa loves being a grandmother. And she's certainly encouraged Draco and I having more children."

George laughed. That was quite the change of opinion from the Malfoys to go from wanting their son to dump the muggleborn witch to wanting more grandchildren from their son and his muggleborn wife. "Poor Draco. That has to be surreal."

"It was, but Lucius was very helpful at explaining her motivation. She always wanted two or three children, but they were only ever blessed with one child. She had several miscarriages before they gave up having another."

"No wonder Draco was so spoilt," George chuckled. "So how is your new job?"

"Very enjoyable," she answered. "But I want to hear about you. You've never talked much about yourself. Are you married?"

"No," George answered. "I am dating, though. So you can't rip into me for hiding away," he stuck his tongue out petulantly at her.

"Have I met her before?" Hermione asked.

"Angelina Johnson," he answered.

Hermione certainly remembered the dark-skinned witch. She had been George's date to the Yule Ball, if she remembered correctly. "And did you approach her or did she approach you?"

"The latter," she heard from behind her. Hermione turned to see none other than the witch in question. "Hermione, hello. You look great."

"Hello Angelina," she returned the hug of the older witch, "you had to drag him out by his ear, didn't you?" She asked, seeing George pout at her words.

"I had to handcuff him to the table to make sure he didn't leave," Angelina deadpanned, making both witches laugh and George sulk at their lack of faith in his ability to be romantic.

"Just you wait until I've got Draco on my side," he declared. "And Scorpius!"

"Scorp is a mama's boy," Hermione informed him, "so no chance of that happening."

"Do you have a recent picture?" Angelina asked. Once George had taken her into confidence she'd seen the few pictures he had of the baby and she liked seeing them.

Hermione smiled and dug a little picture album out of her purse, which she opened to a specific page, "This one is recent. I caught Draco taking a nap with Scorpius the other day," she showed the couple the picture. They both smiled. There was Draco Malfoy, asleep on the couch with Scorpius looking very much a miniature Draco as he laid on his father's chest, drooling onto his otherwise pristine green shirt.

"That is precious," Angelina smiled. "May I?"

"Sure," Hermione handed the album over for Angelina to look through. "I have to invite you both over to the manor this weekend. Lucius and Narcissa really made it amazing for us. We have a pool, game room…we love it. Draco especially loves the changes. It's a whole new Malfoy Manor."

"A swimming pool? I might never leave," George declared. "We'd love to. The shop is closed Sundays, would that be okay?"

"Sure," Hermione nodded. "You could come over around noon and stay as long as you want. We can have lunch, enjoy the pool, and catch up properly."

"That sounds absolutely brilliant," George nodded. "We'll be there for sure."

"Draco will be thrilled," she smiled. "He's quite the fan of you, especially since you're the only person to stay in touch with me after our relationship was revealed."

"I really don't like how they've treated you," George said.

Hermione nodded. She wasn't a fan of the way the rest of the Weasley family, and Harry, had treated her after they'd learned about her relationship with Draco either. But then, ultimately she wasn't surprised. She knew Ron wasn't one to count on and Harry would always choose Ron over her. So that had actually gone as she'd expected.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

What had surprised her was that Harry had initially said he'd support her and he trusted her decisions. Only two weeks later he'd abandoned her because Ron was being cold to him as a result of his choice. That hurt Hermione more than if he'd just tossed her aside in the first place, because he had initially hinted that maybe he wouldn't care so much about just who Draco was. That he'd backtracked because Ron was more important to him than she was had hurt quite a bit.

Draco had known his parents would likely struggle to accept Hermione in his life. And she had known that the Weasleys would likely never accept Draco in hers due to all the bad blood between the two families. George doing so had been a welcome relief. And unlike Harry, George had never wavered. He sat with her in the courtroom during Draco's trial and offered her emotional support when she'd most needed someone there.

Hermione was very grateful to have George in her life, and she was glad to see Angelina had no issues with Draco either.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Angelina looked through the album. It was all pictures of Scorpius, from birth to the present day. Far more than George had in his possession. The little boy was absolutely precious. He looked so much like his father you'd be forgiven for wondering if he was a clone. "He really looks like a miniature Draco," she said.

"Narcissa has Draco's baby pictures and if you replace Draco with Lucius in Scorp's photos, I would bet money you couldn't tell me which was Draco and which was Scorpius," Hermione nodded with a smile. "The Malfoy genes are very strong."

"Surely there's plenty of you in him," Angelina glanced at her.

"His mannerisms, his facial expressions," Hermione answered. "Draco always says Scorp might look like him but all Draco sees when they interact is me."

"That's sweet," Angelina smiled. "I look forward to meeting Scorpius."

"Me too," George grinned.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When Hermione returned home after having lunch with George and Angelina she was pleased to see that the medicine they'd given Scorpius earlier that morning was working and her son was looking much better. "Come here," she picked him up and hugged him, "Sunday you get to meet Uncle George, Scorpius. Doesn't that sound exciting?"

"Mama," he giggled, giving her a sloppy kiss.

"I love you too," Hermione gently kissed him before looking at her mother-in-law, "He wasn't any trouble, was he?"

"He was a sweetheart," Narcissa smiled. "We watched cartoons until the medicine kicked in and then after I fed him lunch we came out here to play with his dragons."

"Did you play dragons with Grandma?" Hermione asked her son. Scorpius nodded his head eagerly and then yawned before putting his head on his mother's shoulder. "Well it sounds like you need to have a nap little man. Let's get you to bed."

Hermione walked him upstairs to his bedroom. When Scorpius was asleep, Hermione and Draco let Nanny be in charge of him. They both knew as Scorpius grew older Nanny would have a bigger role watching him since they were certain he'd be quite mischievous but for now she seemed happy to keep an eye on him the limited time she had.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Once Scorpius was asleep and tucked in she went back downstairs to see her mother-in-law cleaning up the toys Scorpius had had out. "Did you get to eat lunch Narcissa?"

"I'll eat when I get home. How did it go with your friend?" She asked.

"George was thrilled to see me. He and his girlfriend Angelina will be coming over Sunday for lunch and to spend some time in the pool. They're very excited to meet Scorpius."

Narcissa gave a sad smile, "I daresay Lucius and I should avoid the manor that day then?"

"If you feel weird about George being a Weasley, I suppose. You're family and always welcome. I think my parents wanted to come by too. The only reason to stay away is if you don't want to have to share time with your grandson with George and Angelina. George is the closest thing I have to a brother, which makes him Scorpius' uncle."

Narcissa smiled at the loyalty Hermione was giving her and Lucius. With their relationship so new, she wasn't sure her daughter-in-law would want them around as she reconnected with her friends. "I should get home now. Lucius wanted to take me out to lunch."

"Have fun," Hermione said, walking her to the floo, "and don't be afraid to come over Sunday." The past two Sundays all four grandparents had been over to spend family time together and give Scorpius attention. The little boy loved it because aside from having a little floaty that they would sit him in to play in the shallow side of the pool he could sit with his grandfathers who were content to build little structures with building blocks for Scorpius' dragon to smash. A trait he shared with his father, according to Lucius.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sunday morning Draco Malfoy slipped on his swimming trunks and a t-shirt before exiting his closet to find his wife exiting hers in a bikini. He grinned. Her cup size had gone up during her pregnancy and not gone back down afterward, leaving Draco a very happy man (though he thought she was perfect before and they'd been a nice size, he wouldn't refuse bigger breasts on his wife). "You're gorgeous," he informed her.

"You always say so," she smiled, leaning up to kiss him when he'd closed the distance between them. "I need to put on more clothes though, love."

"No you don't," he protested.

"Yes I do," she pulled away, "though I appreciate how much you think otherwise." Draco grinned and she slipped on a t-shirt and shorts.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When George and Angelina arrived at Malfoy Manor Scorp was still down for his late-morning nap. Hermione introduced Draco to Angelina and they showed the couple the pool. There were a couple tables out near the pool they could have lunch at. "This area is absolutely gorgeous," Angelina gushed. "Hermione you might never get rid of me."

"Our parents are the same," Hermione laughed. "My parents love it here. Lucius paid for a portal between their home and Malfoy Manor so they can come over whenever they want which is quite often."

"So how is it going, being back in England?" George asked after Draco had called for an elf to inform them they'd have lunch out there.

"Better now that we have our own place," Hermione answered. "I do get funny looks when I introduce myself as Mrs. Malfoy though," she smirked. "I don't know why; it's not like we hid our relationship and we definitely left England together."

"They're probably just jealous that you snatched me up yourself," Draco said, placing his arm over her shoulders. Hermione smiled and leaned into him. She'd like to think it was that, not anything more negative. She considered herself quite lucky to be Draco's wife, no matter what people might say otherwise.

"Undoubtedly so," she agreed. "Scorpius loves the manor too. And he's enjoyed what he's seen of England so far."

"Things are going much better than I thought they would," Draco answered George's question. "And I'm glad for that."

"Enough about us, let's hear about you. How have things been since we left?" Hermione asked. George never talked much about his family in his letters and while she'd written them out of her life, they were still part of George's life.

"They were pretty mad at me for awhile," George said. "I was mad at them, too, so things were very hard. Ron thought I should have been on _his_ side, of course, and he was furious I didn't cave like Harry did. After you left England, he seemed to think I wouldn't be in contact with you anymore. When he learned I still did, he threw another tantrum."

"Charming," Draco's nose wrinkled. He'd always had a low opinion of Ron and George did nothing to improve it.

"But now?" Hermione asked.

"They don't ask about you and I'd never betray your confidence so who knows what they think. Bill and Charlie don't hold Malfoy against you. They both think it's impressive how he gave up everything for you, actually. Percy, Mum, Dad, Ginny, and Ron are all in the 'don't ask' group. Percy probably doesn't even care but the others are of the opinion you should have been single waiting for Ron to pull his finger out," George answered.

Hermione and Draco both rolled their eyes. That was stupid. Why should Hermione sacrifice her happiness just for Ron to decide whether or not he wanted her? "What about Potter?" Draco asked with a scowl. He loathed the bastard. Turning his back on Hermione the way he had infuriated the platinum blonde. Hermione had stood by Potter through everything; no matter the things thrown at her for doing so. But when it got just a little tough on Potter, he bolted. As far as Draco was concerned, Potter was the Cowardly Lion.

"He is still dating Ginny but there's no wedding bells and it's starting to annoy her. He's an okay auror, from what I've heard. But he and Ron are…well…they're heavily biased against so-called 'dark' families."

"That doesn't surprise me at all," Hermione shook her head. She looked at Angelina, "So what do you do Angelina?"

"I am a chaser for Puddlemere United," the dark-skinned witch answered with a smile. "I got signed right after the war. I kept in contact with George off and on but finally I held him down and demanded a proper date."

"Kinky," Draco teased.

George winked, "Mate you have no idea." Hermione laughed. George and Draco were always going to get along well. They were quite similar, really. She was glad that now they were back in England George was back in her life. He and Draco would probably get into all sorts of trouble together, but it'd be absolutely hilarious to watch.

Angelina rolled her eyes before asking Hermione, "What about your career?"

"I'm currently in potions but lately I've been rethinking it."

"Oh?"

"I've thought about opening a bakery," she smiled. She'd begun baking when she was pregnant with Scorpius as the idea of doing nothing when she was on maternity leave was abhorrent to her. She'd enjoyed baking, as like with potions being exact was key and so it had become a hobby to her. "It's just an idea, of course, but I quite enjoy baking and I helped George with a few of his baked pranks back in the day. Rather than pranks, though, I thought it'd be fun to add little things that would amuse children. A bit like Fizzing Whizbees. Plenty of normal breads and cakes and the like but some fun little things that turn a child's hair a different color for an hour would go over well, I think."

"That's a great idea," George said.

"Very cool," Angelina agreed.

Hermione looked at her husband, "What do you think?"

"I think you'll be the most successful shop in Diagon Alley," he answered. Hermione smiled and kissed him, pleased he liked her idea. "Father owns a few buildings in the Alley. A couple are currently empty. You could have one of them, I'm sure."

"I'm glad you like it," she smiled. "And this way I don't have to worry about work when we're trying for baby number two."

"You're going to have a second?" George asked.

"The plan was to start trying when Scorpius turns two. As a result I've started to think about my career and maybe changing the trajectory a bit to accommodate being as fully involved in our children's lives as I can," Hermione smiled. Saying her idea out loud actually made her feel quite certain it was the right decision. "A bakery would certainly make that easier."

"I'd show up at your place every day for lunch," George vowed.

"Me too," Draco kissed her cheek.

"Well, now it sounds like the start of a plan," Hermione was thrilled they liked her idea.

"If you do wedding cakes you could have your first client here," Angelina smiled, showing Hermione her new engagement ring.

"When did this happen?" Hermione asked, not recalling seeing the ring on Friday.

"Saturday evening," George answered.

"Congratulations," Draco grinned. "I assume you're open to having a husband who acts like a four year old, then?" Angelina laughed while George pouted just as their lunch arrived. Hermione was thrilled with the way things were going between the two couples. This was everything she could have hoped for.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Over lunch conversation was on wedding ideas and Draco immediately felt guilty. They'd not had a wedding ceremony when they'd got married. They'd gone to the courthouse. At the time, it had made the most sense. Only the Grangers would be attending, so they hardly needed a big ceremony and all the fancy dress. Then it occurred to him. They could renew their vows. On their anniversary. Draco grinned suddenly. He'd bring it up later, in private, but he was thrilled with his idea of giving Hermione the wedding she deserved.

After lunch a bright-eyed Scorpius arrived and George and Angelina met him properly. "He's so much cuter in person," Angelina smiled.

"He's taking to you well," Draco said. "He usually doesn't like new people."

"Did he have a problem with your parents?" George asked.

"Lucius and Draco look so similar, I think Scorpius knew that Lucius was his grandfather," Hermione answered. "He took right to Narcissa as well."

"Nanny took some getting used to though," Draco admitted. "He'd never seen a house elf before we came here, so I think that was part of the problem."

"That makes sense," George nodded. "Hi Scorpius. I'm your Uncle George, and this is your Aunt Angie."

Scorpius gazed at George for a long moment before showing him his stuffed dragon, "Dada RAWR!"

"Is that right? Your daddy is a dragon?" He asked the little boy.

Scorpius grinned and nodded. "I'll get his floaty dragon out," Draco said, kissing his wife on the cheek as he got up from the table.

"Come here Scorp. Let's get you dressed in your swimsuit so you can play in the pool with your floaty dragon." George handed the baby over to Hermione who set about getting her son into the little swim costume they had for him.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Angelina helped distract Scorpius as he wiggled trying to avoid his mother's efforts, "Do you charm his nappy?"

"Have to," Hermione nodded. "He loves the water and we want to encourage that since we have a pool in the mansion."

"This is really incredible," Angelina said, gazing around the pool area as Hermione zipped Scorpius' outfit up.

"I was in awe too," Hermione nodded. "I still am, actually, and Draco and I spend lots of time in here. Lucius even has some runes written into the pool that when activated will warm the water for swimming in the winter. When the time comes he's going to show us how to activate them."

"That's ingenious," Angelina admired as George helped Draco get some pool toys and rafts out. Hermione noticed both men had removed their shirts as George, like Draco, had merely worn swim trunks and a t-shirt to the Manor.

"I hope you two don't mind but later Lucius and Narcissa will come by. They're regular guests here and they're family. My parents will probably come too. They're getting to know the Malfoys."

"That's fine with me," Angelina shrugged as she slid out of her shorts; like Hermione, she wore her bikini under her clothes that day. "I'm a half-blood so I didn't grow up with the hatred. George says he and Fred never gave it much attention, their family's hatred of the Malfoys. In fact, he told me that he and Fred thought maybe their father's hatred was in part jealousy."

"Draco doesn't know the reason for the feud," Hermione said. "I asked Lucius, and he said that it had to do with a business deal gone awry between Lucius' great-great grandfather and Arthur's great grandfather. But he didn't know the details and when he asked his father Abraxas about it years ago, neither did he."

"I think that's the silly thing about feuds," Angelina shook her head. "They carry on for no reason but people keep it up because it's tradition."

"Not George though," Hermione removed her t-shirt and picked up Scorpius, "he and Draco certainly hit it off."

"They did, didn't they?" Angelina laughed. "Maybe it's easier for some than others."

"I'll take what I can get," Hermione laughed. "Even if they'll be up to no good together."

"No if, Hermione," Angie winked at her, "they'll definitely be up to no good together. And we'll have to bail them out of it." Hermione smiled. It was nice to have someone on her side to face the rather too sneaky and crafty pairing of Draco Malfoy and George Weasley.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"That looks like a dinosaur to me," George said as he helped Draco get Scorpius' floaty into the water.

"It is a dinosaur," Draco nodded. "My mother-in-law found it at a muggle store. There's no real wizarding equivalent for pool toys but Scorp loves dragons so we make do with what we can," he shrugged. "He's too young to know the difference."

George took that in and wondered about making a special Scorpius line of dragon things. He could make pool toys. He'd worked with plastic and rubber before so he thought it was feasible. If he got a few muggle versions, creating his own should be relatively easy. "I bet I can manage something. I just need a muggle version I can possibly destroy as I study it."

"I'm sure we can get you a muggle pool toy," Draco chuckled. "Thanks George. Scorp would love that."

"Hermione mentioned you buying him that dragon he carries around with him when she was pregnant. I thought that was pretty awesome, honestly."

"Thanks," Draco smiled. He loved being a father. "Being a dad is the second best thing I've done. The first is obviously marrying Hermione."

"Definitely the smartest thing you've ever done," George nodded before he caught a look at Hermione in a swimsuit, "Bloody hell! Who knew Hermione was so hot?!"

"I did," Draco smirked as he walked over to his wife and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too," Hermione responded. "What was that for?"

"George just realized you're bloody gorgeous," Draco answered. "Something I've known all along, of course."

Hermione rolled her eyes and handed over their son, "Be careful with him."

"I always am," Draco responded, kissing her cheek before placing Scorpius in his 'dragon' floaty in the water. "Alright Scorp, do you want to me to jump in?"

"Dada jum!" Scorpius nodded, moving his feet in the water as he grinned up at him. Hermione slipped into the water and pulled Scorpius back so that Draco could do a cannonball. Draco grinned and jumped in, making a big splash that had Scorpius laughing and clapping at his father.

"He loves cannonballs," Hermione explained to the two still not in the water.

"Apparently," Angelina laughed before slipping into the water, "You are too cute, Scorpius." He beamed up at her and she continued, "And if you're anything like your parents, you'll also be too bloody smart for your own good."

"And devious as hell," George nodded in agreement. "You're in trouble when he's older."

"And Uncle George will be helping him get into trouble," Hermione countered.

"Yes I will," George grinned. "Aren't you glad I'm his uncle?" And with that George jumped into the pool, causing a wave that moved Scorpius and made him laugh and clap.

With Hermione and Angelina keeping a watchful eye on Scorpius, Draco and George messed about in the pool, causing big waves that would move the toddler through the water on his little floaty and playing catch with him much to his delight. When the Malfoys and Grangers arrived around three o'clock, Scorpius was showing signs of needing a nap. Hermione picked him up out of his floaty and handed him to Helen, who already had a towel ready, "Hello Scorpius dear," the muggle smiled at her grandson.

"Gamma," Scorpius gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek like he'd seen his father do on many an occasion.

"Let's get you dried off," she said.

"Mum, this is Angelina. She's George's fiancée. Angelina, this is my mum Helen," Hermione introduced.

"Lovely to meet you dear," Helen said as Narcissa came up with a second towel to wrap Scorpius up in to keep him warm.

"Likewise," Angelina said. "Your grandson is quite sweet."

"Oh he can be a terror," Helen laughed. "He just appears innocent."

"Narcissa, this is George's fiancée Angelina," Hermione also introduced.

"Fiancée? You're a brave one," Narcissa said, making Angelina laugh.

"I am a Gryffindor," Angelina smiled.

"You'd have to be to marry a Weasley twin," Narcissa smiled. "Draco used to tell me all about their antics up at Hogwarts."

"Really?" Hermione looked at Draco, surprised.

"They were very Slytherinesque," Draco argued. "I thought they were the most Slytherin-like Gryffindors there were. Until I got to know you, at least," he pulled her into his arms, "you were mis-sorted."

"I was not," Hermione responded. "Only a Gryffindor would marry you."

"Are you saying I'm a terror to be married to?"

"No but the whole situation we were in was terrifying. Only a Gryffindor would be so brave as to tie herself to a condemned man," she responded, referring to how Draco used to refer to himself during the war. She soothed that reminder with a searing kiss, "I'd do it again and again, though. I love you."

"I love you," he responded before lifting her up and throwing her over his shoulder and into the water.

"DRACO!" She yelled before going under the water.

"You're a dead man," Angelina told him.

"Already on the run," he grinned before swimming away just as an angry Hermione surfaced.

"Get back here Draco!"

"Not a chance love," he responded.

"George, please catch my husband and drown him."

"Sorry Hermione, I told you I'd be Team Draco," George responded.

Hermione looked at Angelina, "Angie?"

"Oh I'm in," Angelina agreed. "I'll catch Draco if you punish George for his cheek."

"Deal." The four grandparents at the table laughed as George and Draco tried to escape the two witches chasing them.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

~Later that Evening~

"Draco? You're awfully quiet; is something wrong?" Hermione asked, curious about how quiet he'd become as they readied for bed. The afternoon had been fun and full of laughter, and George and Angelina had even stayed for dinner after Scorpius had gone to bed. But since their friends had left, Draco had been uncharacteristically quiet. A quiet Draco always led to a concerned Hermione.

"Love, how would you like to have a proper wedding ceremony?" Draco asked his wife.

"We're already married," she pointed out.

"Yeah but what if, on our fifth anniversary, we renew our vows in a proper wedding ceremony? Fancy dress and everything? Both sets of our parents could be there, and so could Scorpius. He and Teddy could be ring bearers. Finally I can give you the wedding ceremony you deserve. Show everyone that I got the best witch on the planet to agree to be my wife and show off how bloody gorgeous you are and how lucky I am to have you."

Hermione smiled and kissed her husband, "I think that's a very nice idea, Draco. I'd love that."

"So we have just shy of two years to plan then," he smiled. He actually felt really pleased to have come up with the idea.

"That works. If we do that then on our honeymoon after our second wedding we could start trying for our second. It's longer than we talked about but I think it could work out for the better for us. I'll need some time to get my new business off the ground and able to run on its own while I'm on maternity leave."

Draco nodded. He could wait that long for a second child. "Until then, copious amounts of practice?"

"Well it's either that or I dwell on how you threw me over your shoulder into the pool earlier," she smirked.

"I really should make it up to you, shouldn't I?" Draco tugged her into his arms and kissed her, effectively silencing her. "It was torture, seeing you in that bikini all day."

"I'm sure it was," she responded with a smirk. "Yet you managed it."

"Well it would have been indecent to yank your clothes off in front of guests," Draco said with that air of pompousness she recalled from their first year at Hogwarts.

She laughed and leaped into his arms, "Draco Malfoy, I thought I punched that out of you third year."

"Sleeping with me sixth brought it back," he responded. "Can't shag the brightest witch of the age and not be smug about it."

"Honestly Draco," she rolled her eyes.

"You are too modest," he told her as he carried her to their bed.

"Someone in this relationship has to be. Your ego runneth over," she teased.

"You talk too much, witch," Draco responded.

Hermione tilted her head in challenge, "Are you going to shut me up?"

"Oh you'll still make noise," he gave her a cheeky grin, "but it won't be conversation." Hermione didn't even have time to roll her eyes before their lips met in a searing kiss.


	4. Scorpius & Teddy

**A/N- I wasn't going to post so soon, but you all have been so kind with this story and since I just uploaded a chapter of Restoration and Moving On...well...I figured why not? This was originally going to be a chapter about Blaise but as I got reviews for chapter 3 I decided to give the people what they want. A chapter full of Scorpius with an addition of Teddy! There's also Lucius being...well, very un-Luciuslike and Narcissa and Andromeda sisterly interactions. And Hermione and Draco make an appearance.**

* * *

"You're sure it's no trouble?" Hermione asked again.

"Hermione, Lucius and I have cared for a baby before," Narcissa assured her. "Now go celebrate your anniversary. Scorpius will be just fine with us."

"I know that," Hermione bit her lip, "but this is the first time we're staying apart overnight and I'm a little anxious."

"Scorpius will be fine, we will be fine, and you two deserve a lovely, romantic evening for yourselves," Narcissa gently pushed Hermione toward the fireplace. "Nanny will be here if she's required and we both know how to floo you if anything goes wrong."

Hermione bent to look Scorpius in the eye, "You be a good boy for Grandma and Grandpa, okay Scorpius?"

The smile he gave her was so Draco, a combination of joy and deviousness, that she had to smile. Like father, like son. "He'll be an angel," Lucius said, "now go on and get back to your husband and enjoy your private evening."

"I love you little man. We'll see you in the morning," Hermione smiled. Scorpius gave her a kiss and with one last smile to her baby boy Hermione flooed out of the room and back to Malfoy Manor.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Scorpius' reaction was instantaneous and he started to cry, calling out for his mother. Lucius came to the rescue, waving his wand to give Scorpius a show of green and silver sparks. He calmed down, watching Lucius' light show in awe. Narcissa smiled and they moved to sit down, Lucius moving on to levitating the tea cups that were still out and making them spin. Scorpius laughed.

"Magic is so useful when they're babies," Lucius said to his wife as he made the teacups perform aerial acrobatics.

"It's new to them," Narcissa said, thinking about how Draco and Hermione did most things by hand and didn't use magic often around Scorpius. "Draco and Hermione don't use much magic around him."

"Should we use less magic?" He asked his wife. It hadn't occurred to him that the young parents might intentionally not use magic around their son.

"Hermione is the type to mention it if she didn't want us to and since she didn't, I don't see why we can't," Narcissa shrugged.

"You should see your room Scorpius," Lucius said to his grandson. "I've been working on it for you." Showing his emotions was a difficult concept for Lucius, who had always been raised to hide them. Only to his wife had he ever lowered his shield, and in hindsight Lucius knew it had been easier for Draco to turn his back on them as a result.

As a result, Lucius had decided to really make an effort to overcome that for his grandson's benefit. He didn't want Scorpius growing up as Draco had, desperate for approval and affection. And while Lucius struggled with showing emotion, he could do things for Scorpius to show that affection. The Malfoys' new home was smaller than the manor, but it was still larger than your typical house. They had several bedrooms, and one of them Lucius had decorated for Scorpius. It was dragon themed, given Scorpius' affection for them, but he'd also worked on the ceiling to make it look like the night sky with the Scorpius and Draco constellations most prominent. He'd also added Andromeda, as since reconnecting with his parents Draco had also reconnected with his aunt and cousin Teddy who absolutely adored Scorpius. Teddy had a room in the house too, right next door to Teddy's.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Andromeda and Teddy will be here for dinner, Scorpius," Narcissa told her grandson. "You will have a playmate."

It upset Narcissa to think about how much time the two sisters had lost. She'd had a niece that she'd never know and that was hard for her to accept. However, Teddy was there and so she'd thrown herself into spending time with her great-nephew. She and Lucius both had, and while it didn't reclaim the time that was lost, Narcissa loved getting to be an aunt to the little boy.

"Gam-Gam," Scorpius wiggled and Narcissa sat him on the floor. Immediately he toddled over to his toys, which Lucius had pulled out shortly before he arrived. Draco and Hermione had been explicit that Scorpius was a half-blood and as such they wanted him to experience both cultures. So Lucius and Narcissa had made sure that they had muggle and magical toys at their home, just as the Grangers did. With Hermione working on making her bakery a reality, Narcissa was babysitting Scorpius a little bit more than she used to.

In the weeks since deciding to open the bakery the young witch was very busy. Draco had gone with her to the various buildings the Malfoys owned before she ended up choosing one that was actually right across the street from George's shop. Hermione was busy designing the shop, creating new recipes, and installing a kitchen with Lucius bankrolling her entire operation personally in what Lucius saw as his atonement for his past actions. Teddy was the eager test subject when it came to Hermione's magical treats aimed toward children, as Scorpius was still a little too young for most of them.

In fact for the past two weeks Hermione had been sending baskets of baked treats to her in-laws, to George, and to Angelina whose quidditch team was very appreciative. Narcissa was sure that when the bakery opened the whole Puddlemere team would be showing up often to the store. The baskets were to test the flavors, as she'd not yet made magical food items for adults though she had a few ideas on that front, Narcissa knew. Five of Angelina's teammates and her coach had children, so Hermione had also been sending them the children's treats in a specially marked box.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

With Scorpius playing with Lucius on the floor Narcissa went to the kitchen to cook dinner. She had learned to cook when Draco was little. It had been important to Narcissa, who had been raised by house elves, to cook for her son. She had done it throughout his childhood and it was something she was proud of. Most of Draco's Slytherin classmates probably would have attested to being fed by house elves their entire lives. One thing she'd always thought muggles did right was cook without magic.

While she had no issues with the elves serving breakfast, or lunch when she was watching Scorpius, Narcissa insisted on making dinner herself to feed her husband, sister, nephew, and grandchild. Narcissa cherished the memories of baking holiday biscuits with Draco throughout his childhood; and when he'd gone to Hogwarts she would send him baked goods every month. Food was love to Narcissa, and she enjoyed getting to show that.

"Lucius you should read him that book Hermione left," she called out as she got out her required pots and pans.

"You just want to hear me imitate animals," Lucius loudly grumbled. She could hear the smirk in her husband's voice despite the pout he no doubt had on his face and the witch chuckled to herself. Like father, like son, like grandson if you asked her. The three generations of Malfoy men all seemed quite identical to her. The only difference was that Scorpius wasn't as pale as his father and grandfather. His coloring was looking more and more like his mother as he got older. And there was a way Scorpius would look at you, as if he was studying you, that was all Hermione. Narcissa had seen her daughter-in-law with the same look on her face when working on a new recipe or reading a particularly interesting book.

"The dog goes woof. Woof woof! Can you give it a go Scorpius?" Narcissa pushed down the laugh that threatened to emerge as she heard her husband's rather poor impersonation of a dog. It was heartwarming, watching Lucius with their grandson. It made her fall in love with him all over again.

"Woof!" She heard Scorpius respond.

"That's it. Cows say moo. Mooooo," Lucius drew out.

"Mooo," Scorpius responded.

"It sounds like you have a parrot in there Lucius," Narcissa called out, sticking her head out of the kitchen to watch them. Lucius was on the sofa, Scorpius in his lap as they looked at the book.

"He's getting to the age where we'll have to watch our language around him," Lucius said. Draco had entered that stage early, and unsurprisingly so had Hermione according to the Grangers. Scorpius certainly seemed to have his parents' intellect.

Scorpius turned the page, "Dwagon! RAWR!"

"That's right, dragons go RAWR!" Lucius roared right back, then quickly started to tickle the toddler. Scorpius laughed and wiggled.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When Andromeda and Teddy arrived around thirty minutes later the little metamorphmagus' hair changed to platinum blonde to match Scorpius as soon as he entered. "Hi Scorp!" Teddy ran into the room and jumped onto the sofa. Scorpius lit up and immediately reached for him. Teddy looked up at Lucius, "Can I hold him Uncle Lucius?"

"Sure Teddy but stay on the sofa with him," Lucius waited until Teddy was fully against the cushions before putting Scorpius on his lap. "Do you want to watch the telly? We have cartoons you two can watch."

Teddy nodded his head eagerly and Scorpius copied his cousin, making Lucius chuckle. He smiled at Andromeda as he stood up, "Hello Andi."

"Lucius," she nodded, "I can get that for you if you want."

"I do know how to use it," he protested.

She laughed, "I know that, Lucius. I meant if you want to keep an eye on the boys."

"Oh, well I suppose that would work," Lucius sat back down and Andromeda put in the dvd of the cartoon with a smirk.

The two boys quickly settled in to watch the show with Lucius keeping an eye on them. Andromeda joined her sister in the kitchen, "Enjoying babysitting?"

"I am," Narcissa answered. "Lucius is too. Hopefully we have many more nights like this."

"Teddy was so excited for tonight's sleepover," Andromeda smiled. "It was very cute. He loves spending time with Scorpius."

"The feeling is mutual," Narcissa said as she stirred the pot. "Hermione left some of those fairy cakes Teddy likes." Because Teddy could change his hair color to any color he wanted, Hermione's intial foray into magical children's treats hadn't been appealing for the little boy (Draco had been her guinea pig for that). However after an afternoon of Teddy in Hermione's kitchen, she'd begun work on a few ideas that did appeal to Teddy. Teddy wanted things that would change his skin to have tiger stripes, sparkle like glitter (well, Teddy hadn't wanted that but Hermione wanted more than animal patterns), and a cake that would cause Teddy to float a foot off the ground for a few minutes. It all only lasted five to ten minutes (the hair color ones lasted half an hour) with the floating lasting the shortest amount of time. Teddy loved the cakes, and he quite loved the non-magical ones too.

"He'll love those," Andromeda looked around the kitchen, "anything I can help with?"

"Put the herb bread in the oven to warm up?" Narcissa asked. "And then make sure the boys haven't ganged up on Lucius?"

Andromeda laughed as she slipped the herb dinner rolls onto the baking sheet and into the oven. "That's ridiculous Narcissa. It'll be another year before Scorpius is recruiting Teddy into ganging up on Lucius." Narcissa laughed along with her sister.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"You doing okay?" Draco asked Hermione as they settled down for dinner. They'd opted for a private night in to celebrate their anniversary. Since returning to England they rarely had any time alone and they wanted to capitalize on it. However that didn't mean it was easy, spending their first night away from Scorpius.

"I'm fine," Hermione assured him, "I already miss him, of course," she amended at his skeptical look, "but he gets to have a sleepover with Teddy and your parents will spoil him rotten so Scorpius will be just fine."

"And you get me to spoil you rotten and worship you as you deserve," he gave her a lecherous grin.

"Yes I do," she returned his smile. "But tonight isn't just about me, Draco."

"I know that," he said. "Do I ask about dessert?"

"There actually _is_ dessert," she informed him, "and it isn't me," she amended at the look in his eyes.

"Are you sure," he asked. "Because I wouldn't complain if you were."

"I'm sure, Draco," Hermione laughed, "I love you."

He smiled at her as their food appeared before them, "Well whatever dessert is, I'm sure it will be delicious."

"I think a sinfully delicious chocolate torte featuring a modified lust potion will make tonight very interesting," she smiled sweetly. Draco had never been more tempted to skip dinner and go straight to dessert in his life. However, potions on an empty stomach (and who knew how long that lust potion would last) was never a good idea and so he ate dinner with his wife, smiling and laughing as they recalled various moments from throughout their relationship.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After dinner the boys played together for a couple of hours. Teddy would build things with Scorpius' blocks only for Scorpius to knock down. Then Lucius set up Teddy's quidditch game and the boys played with it before finally it was time for Scorpius to go to bed. "Can I read his story to him?" Teddy asked.

"Sure Teddy," Narcissa gave him the book. Since learning to read, Teddy wanted to be the one to read the stories out loud. With a sleepy Scorpius curled up in Narcissa's arms, Teddy read a bedtime story to his cousin. Lucius and Andromeda watched on with matching smiles at the sight.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"How did you modify the lust potion?" Draco asked as Hermione brought out the chocolate torte. While he was sure he'd enjoy it, he was always curious about potions in pastries. Not everything blended so easily together and Draco had always enjoyed potions making.

"I diluted a few of the ingredients before making the potion. The only thing I don't know is how long it will last. Could be a half hour, could be three hours."

Draco grinned at the thought and accepted the piece she'd cut for him, "so are we testing per piece?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I can't eat more than one piece of this anyway. It's so rich and dense."

"But delicious," Draco said, his mouth full of chocolate as he nodded his approval. She laughed and dug into her own slice.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Once Scorpius had fallen asleep Narcissa carried him up to his bedroom, Teddy on her heels. Placing him in the crib Narcissa leaned down and kissed his forehead, "Sleep well, little one."

Teddy leaned down and imitated his aunt, "Good night Scorp," he said quietly. "We can play in the morning."

Narcissa squeezed Teddy's shoulder, "Let's go. We can play a game before you go to bed."

"Okay," Teddy grinned up at her, "Hungry Hungry Hippos?"

"If that's what you want, sure," Narcissa nodded. Teddy ran down the stairs and she had to stifle a laugh at her nephew's enthusiasm. That was all his mother, according to Andromeda. Narcissa smiled to herself. This was what they'd wanted when they reconnected with Draco.


	5. Harry & Ron Part 1

Knead for Sweets opened in early March, just over five months after Draco and Hermione had returned to England. George was of course first in line, and he made sure to stand outside the shop for fifteen minutes waiting for Hermione to open. To drum up business, he said.

It might have worked, as Hermione was wildly successful and soon had the most popular business in Diagon Alley and quickly had to hire help. George helped her find reliable people to keep up with demand and it pleased Hermione greatly to see how successful her idea really was.

Draco and George were in every day for lunch; Hermione served sandwiches and rolls and the like but she had a beautiful brick oven in the back to make her bread that she used to make pizza too and both men were quite pleased with the pizza. Even when they were swamped Hermione would take some time to come out and see her husband and her friend. And every day after Andromeda's homeschooling lessons (muggle school was not an option for a metamorphmagus) Teddy would come in and help with giving out free samples of whatever bread Hermione had made that day or he'd refresh the baskets of rolls and/or biscuits in the display cases.

After spending the afternoon helping Hermione, she'd take six sickles from the register to give to him as his payment. Draco bought Teddy a piggy bank to keep them in and at the end of every week Lucius would help Teddy get his sickles exchanged for galleons, which would end up back in his piggy bank. His piggy bank was getting quite full.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

It was in early April that Aurors Harry Potter and Ron Weasley walked through Diagon Alley, hungry. They'd been on a case and had missed lunch. The ministry cafeteria had stopped serving food so they'd decided to try the place they'd heard Kingsley Shacklebolt praise, Knead for Sweets. According to Kingsley the food was first rate and the sweets and breads available for purchase were heavenly.

"I didn't know it was opposite George's shop," Harry said. "I wonder why he didn't say anything." Ron just shrugged. He and George weren't close anymore and he didn't bother himself with his brother's life all that much. "It smells great though," Harry said as they approached the door.

"I'm starving," Ron grumbled. "Enough smelling. Let's start eating."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The inside of the shop was quite nice. It had soft yellow walls and smelled even better than it had outside. The floor was wood and the shop was quite full. The line to the register was quite long. "Welcome to Knead for Sweets," a witch who was wiping down a nearby table said. "Are you here to eat or here to take something home?"

"Lunch," Ron answered.

"The menu for lunch is on the wall right there and up near the register," she pointed it out to them. "The line should move pretty quickly."

Harry nodded gratefully, "Is there anything you'd recommend?"

The witch was thoughtful for a few moments before speaking, "The owner's husband is a big fan of the pizza. It _is_ really good. You're pretty safe ordering anything on the menu, actually. It's all good. And the bread is fresh."

"Thank you," Harry smiled politely at the helpful witch.

"You're welcome. Enjoy your lunch," she said before walking behind the counter and into the back.

When Harry looked at Ron his friend was studying the menu, "I'll get a Reuben," Ron said.

"I think I'll get pizza," Harry watched as the witch who'd talked to them returned to the front with a smoking hot pizza in her hands. It did smell really good.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The line moved quickly and soon they'd ordered. Harry ordered two slices of pizza; he was quite hungry no matter how generous the portion was. He was also given a complimentary soft garlic breadstick with his order. As he and Ron sat down to eat they saw Narcissa Malfoy enter the shop. What surprised Harry was the little boy in her arms. Ron opened his mouth and Harry stamped on his foot, "Ow! What was that for?"

"She's got a little kid with her, Ron. So keep your opinion of her to yourself," Harry glared. Ron picked up his sandwich. He could at least eat.

Rather than wait in line Narcissa walked up to the counter and said something to one of the witches behind it. Harry took a bite of his pizza, "Wow. This is really delicious."

"My sandwich too," Ron nodded. Both men ignored the Malfoy matriarch as they ate their lunch. When Harry was down to his breadstick and Ron had polished off the bag of crisps they noticed that Narcissa Malfoy was now seated at a table but there was no food there. "Maybe we should get dessert, Harry," Ron said, looking at the menu. "I love chocolate cake."

"Sure Ron," Harry nodded. "Grab me a slice of that yellow cake with the chocolate frosting please."

Ron nodded and got up, thinking maybe he'd get some biscuits too. To go, obviously. The sandwich had been really good and maybe something for snack time would be nice. As he got close to the counter a witch brought out some fresh baked chocolate chip biscuits. Ron swallowed. Definitely getting some biscuits to go. They smelled divine.

When he got up to the counter he smiled at the witch, "I'd like a piece of chocolate cake and a piece of that yellow cake with the chocolate frosting, please. And a dozen chocolate chip biscuits to go."

She gave him both pieces of cake and told him the biscuits would be dropped by their table after they'd been put in a container. Content to eat while he waited, Ron walked back to the table with the cake. "We're getting some of those biscuits too," Ron said. "They smelled so bloody good." Harry smirked. He wasn't surprised, knowing Ron's appetite. And they did smell really good.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

They were enjoying their dessert when they heard the little boy at Narcissa's table squeal with delight, "Mama!"

Both glanced up and were stunned at what they saw. Hermione. She smiled at the little boy and picked him up, "Hello my handsome little man. Are you having fun today with Grandma?" The little boy nodded and started to babble, telling her about his day.

Harry glanced at Ron, who looked similarly shocked at the revelation Hermione was a mother. "Ron?"

The redhead looked at Harry, "Can you believe _Hermione_ owns this shop?"

"We don't know that," Harry pointed out. Ron gave him a dubious look and Harry relented, "Okay, she probably does." Ron rolled his eyes at Harry's denial.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hermione walked over to the counter with her son and one of the witches handed her a chocolate chip biscuit, "Here you go Scorp. Mummy made them fresh just for you."

Scorpius took a bite, "Yum!"

"Well it sounds like that's a recipe to put a gold star next to then," Hermione smiled, looking over at her employee, "Can you get him a glass of milk in his cup please Claire?"

"Sure."

Once Scorpius had his sippy cup of milk, Hermione took a package from the counter and approached Harry and Ron's table, "Here are your biscuits, Ron." She said, placing the package on the table. "I hope you both enjoyed your lunch and dessert."

"It was delicious," Ron nodded. Harry seemed unable to speak so Ron decided to not look like an idiot in front of their former friend. "I didn't know you could bake."

"I started when I was pregnant with this one," Hermione adjusted her grip on her son. "You know I can't sit still; especially when told I have to. Maternity leave before I gave birth was torture so I started baking to keep myself occupied. Draco loved it and when we moved back I really started to love the idea of having my own shop."

Ron nodded and looked at the little boy who had chocolate on his face, "How old is your son?"

"He's seventeen months," she answered before looking at Scorpius, "someone needs a bath." Scorpius shook his head no, "Yes you do," she accepted the napkin Ron handed her, "thank you Ron." She gently wiped her son's cheek clean, "Now you're not chocolate flavored," she told him. Scorpius giggled in response. "You two have a good day," she said to them. "I have to get back to work."

"Bye Hermione," Ron said, "thanks for the food."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When Hermione left, Ron and Harry cleaned up their area and left the store. Ron glanced at his best friend, "Couldn't say a single word Harry?"

"I just…she's a _mum!_ Bloody hell," Harry shook his head. "I didn't…even if we ever ran into her I never imagined seeing her with a kid…" Harry gave up trying to articulate how surprised he was.

"You could have at least said something," Ron pointed out. "I did and I'm supposed to be the more immature one of the two of us. Not to mention the one that hates the Malfoys the most." Harry frowned but said nothing. He was still wrapping his head around seeing Hermione again for the first time in five years. "I look forward to these biscuits," Ron said. "Her son certainly loved them."

"You don't find this weird?" Harry asked Ron.

"Not really," Ron shrugged. "We knew she wanted to be with him. It figures after all this time they'd likely be married, maybe have a kid. What did you expect to happen? Was her life supposed to be put on pause when we stopped talking to her?"

"No," Harry answered with a frown. "But I didn't expect _that_."

"Lunch was really good," Ron said. "Ya know, I reckon Kingsley told us about Hermione's shop on purpose." That thought hadn't even occurred to Harry and confused him even more.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hermione spent some more time with Scorpius after Harry and Ron left. "That was odd," she said to Narcissa.

"It certainly was," the older witch agreed as she sipped her tea, "still, no hexes were thrown so I'd say it was a success for your first encounter with them in years."

Hermione smirked at that and kissed the top of her son's head, "That is very true. But I think with Scorpius here, there were better odds on them behaving themselves. Plus, I waited until they had eaten before coming out. Ron is more agreeable on a full stomach. And he liked it enough to get dessert, so I felt a little more confident that he wouldn't create a scene."

Narcissa laughed at that. Hermione smiled and kissed the top of her son's head, "I doubt I've seen the last of them, though. Harry especially can't simply let things go."

"I'm sure you and Draco can cope with them," the older witch assured her. "At the very least, they seem to like eating here. I saw Potter making eyes at one of your workers."

"Really? That's surprising," Hermione said. "I wouldn't expect that from Harry, given he's in a relationship."

"I could have been mistaken but I don't think I was," Narcissa shrugged. "I've seen that look before, from my son when he gazes at you."

Hermione smiled at the reference to Draco before looking at the clock, "I really do need to get back to work now. You two are free to stay as long as you want. I'll send out a croissant for you Narcissa."

"Thank you dear," Narcissa took Scorpius back from his mother and settled down at the table. "A small children's area wouldn't be a bad idea, you know."

"I've been thinking about it," Hermione nodded. "But ultimately, I need the space." Narcissa pulled Scorpius' toy cars out of her purse and he began making car noises as he played with them.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After work Harry headed back to the bakery. He'd been thinking about seeing Hermione all afternoon and he desperately wanted to return and talk to her. Ron was being dragged along more for the fact that he wanted to pick up some sweets and figured Harry was more likely to put his foot in his mouth without someone there babysitting him.

Ron was initially surprised at his own reaction to seeing her again but honestly for the last five years Hermione hadn't been in his life and when he thought about it Ron realized that he hadn't missed her. He and Hermione had never had a simple relationship, but it had become increasingly hostile in their later years of Hogwarts and Ron had begun to resent the witch. She was closer to Harry. She was more useful to Harry. Her dating Malfoy had actually served Ron well as she'd isolated herself from Harry and finally Ron got his best friend back.

It had been like it was before Hermione had started tagging along with them in school, and Ron had been happier than ever. But now she was back in England and Harry was all mopey seeing her again. Harry carried around so much guilt from the war, Ron wondered if his friend would ever be happy. Hermione was part of that guilt. Harry had vowed to stand by her, then hadn't, and ever since it'd been eating at him.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When they entered Knead for Sweets Draco Malfoy was there. Actually, from what they could tell, he'd just arrived given he was kissing their former friend. "How was your day?" Hermione asked him.

"Good but I missed you and Scorp," the blonde answered. "How about you?"

"Very good business," she answered, "are you hungry? The shop doesn't close for a bit."

"Starving, actually. I'm becoming used to a mid-afternoon sugar buzz," he told her.

Hermione laughed and kissed him, "Go sit down, I'll bring you something special."

"Yes ma'am," he moved to a table as she walked back into the kitchen, neither one noticing Harry and Ron given how crowded the shop had become as people got off from work.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ron stood in line, "What are you going to say to her?"

"I didn't think that far ahead," Harry admitted. Ron rolled his eyes. Of course he hadn't. Harry never did. Ron turned his attention to the menu. Maybe he should take some to the Burrow for his mother. She'd probably like those fancy little cakes in the display case.

They were nearly to the counter when Hermione exited the back with a plate, "Mini chocolate Swiss rolls," she said, "I made a batch this afternoon."

Draco smiled and took a bite, "So much better than the muggle pre-packaged version," he told his wife, making her smile.

She kissed him on the cheek, "I'm glad you approve. Do you need something to drink?"

"Milk would go well with these," he nodded.

"I'll get you a glass," she squeezed his shoulder and walked away. When she returned she sat his glass of milk down and informed him, "Teddy helped. He got to drizzle the chocolate over the cakes after I rolled and cut them so a compliment would be nice when he comes out."

"Will do," Draco nodded. "These are really good, love." Hermione kissed him again before heading back to the counter to help her employees move customers through the line quicker.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Waiting in line, Ron was impressed with how quick Hermione worked. She was polite and would talk to every customer she served but she was very fast boxing up pastries, breads, and whatnot. "Hi Harry and Ron," the two men looked down to see Teddy Lupin with a basket in his arms of cut up bread pieces, "do you want a sample of cinnamon-apple twist bread? It's fresh from the oven."

"What are you doing here Teddy?" Harry asked.

"I help," the little boy grinned. "After school Grandma and I come here and I get to help. I even get paid to hand out samples."

"I'll try some," Ron said, taking a cube of bread from the basket. Harry accepted a piece from his godson who grinned at them and walked on down the line. It was then Ron realized Draco Malfoy had seen them. He had his head cocked, studying them, before nodding and turning his head to watch Teddy. Well, that explained why Malfoy was just sitting in the shop. He was keeping an eye on Teddy while Hermione finished up work.

They were just about to the counter when Teddy ran back up the line past them and into the back, yelling out, "My basket is empty!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Well I wasn't expecting you two back again today," Hermione said when Ron stepped up.

"The biscuits were really good," Ron said.

"What do you want, Ron?" She asked, realizing that he was placing an order.

"A loaf of that cinnamon-apple bread Teddy was passing out," Ron began before taking a few different kinds of biscuits, a dozen cupcakes, and another two slices of that chocolate cake he'd had earlier, "and some of those fancy mini-cakes. I thought my mum would like to try some."

Hermione packed everything up and moved it to the counter, "Claire will ring up your total. Thanks for coming."

"Er, Hermione, can we talk?" Harry asked.

"I'm a little busy right now Harry," she pointed out.

"I know. Maybe later? Over tea or something?"

Hermione sighed and nodded, "I suppose I would be okay with that. You can owl me with when you want to meet."

"Okay," Harry nodded, feeling a little better. Ron bought his sweets and the two men left the shop.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"I'm guessing you'd seen them before," Draco said when she had taken care of the last customer and was closing up the shop.

"They came in for lunch this afternoon," Hermione nodded.

"What did they want?"

"At first they didn't know the shop was mine," Hermione smirked. "But I don't honestly know what they wanted. Ron was just hungry but he was at least civil. Polite, even. He didn't insult me or Scorpius."

"Who knew Weasley could grow up?" Draco snorted. "Or at least learn manners," he added.

Hermione wiped down the last table, "Ron was fine. Harry was mute the first time. And the second he simply asked if I could talk to him."

Draco frowned, "What does Potter want?"

"I honestly don't know," she shrugged. "Maybe he feels guilty about treating me the way he did. Harry's always been ridden with guilt." Draco was dubious about that but said nothing, instead helping his wife lock up so they could go home.

* * *

 **A/N- I didn't want to give stuff away with an author's note up top. Just wanted to explain Ron's attitude. First, in pretty much every reunion fic I've read, Ron is the worst behaving party should the three meet up again. I, as you likely know if you've read my other work, like to twist the trope and I thought it'd be refreshing for Ron to have actually matured at least somewhat. Also, I think of the two boys Ron is the most likely, given the books, to not miss Hermione at all and thus not care particularly much when she reappears.**

 **And of course, Hermione sells food and Ron loves food so he's more likely to behave himself because of that too. Hope you liked it!**


	6. Harry & Ron Part 2

**A/N- Here we have Harry & Ron, Part 2. Thanksgiving on Thursday threw off all my writing but I managed to get this done. Anyway, this kicks off the evening of the last chapter. Ron as the sensible one is very strange to write, in all honesty. The books give me very little precedent to work with on that front. But enough about that, Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

"We ate lunch at the new bakery in Diagon Alley and I thought you might like these," Ron said, giving his mother the box of cakes he'd bought her. Hermione had wrapped the things for Molly up separately, which Ron was grateful for. It certainly made it easier to bring them to her.

"Oh these look beautiful," Molly gushed. "I can never pipe icing like that or make sugar decorations like that."

"It was really tasty," Ron said. "I really liked the chocolate cake."

Molly gazed at the mini cakes her son had bought her. She had wondered about that bakery, of course. The lines were massive outside it. But she'd not yet gone in herself. "Is everything worth it?"

"The biscuits were fantastic," Ron nodded, "You'll never guess who owns it, though."

"Oh?"

"Hermione," Ron answered.

Molly's eyes widened in surprise, "Really?! Goodness, I didn't expect that," she sat down at the table, "she never baked when she was here."

"She's not a Granger anymore either," Ron added, "she's a Malfoy now. Even has a son. Seventeen months old."

Molly didn't say anything to that. She simply put her box of cakes to the side so she could prepare dinner. The girl had chosen the Malfoys over them and so Molly'd had no trouble putting her out of her mind. If Hermione was serious enough about the Malfoy boy to throw her wizarding family and friends away, it made sense she'd marry him and have his child. "I hope you were civil, Ron," she said to her son.

"I was," he frowned. "Harry was the clueless one. It was like he expected Hermione to vanish forever or something." Ron tilted his head, "But I don't get how Hermione's new shop is opposite of George's shop and he never said anything about it to anyone."

Molly gave a sad sigh at the mention of George. He had stuck by Hermione through the trial when the rest of the family was certain Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater and consequently a rift had formed in the family. George didn't even come by the Burrow all that often anymore. Molly was upset by that, but she could never see herself being chummy with Malfoys and so she had to accept that George didn't have the same problems the rest of the family did which meant he wasn't around them as much. It was hard to swallow, especially after losing Fred, but she could accept it. "Will you be going to the bakery again?" Molly asked.

"Yeah the food was really good," Ron nodded. "I can't resist such great food just because she's a Malfoy."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The next morning Hermione was cooking breakfast for her family when the owl mail arrived. Draco untied the letters and sorted the mail, "You got something from Potter," he said.

"You can open it," Hermione turned her head to look at him. "I have no secrets from you."

Draco opened the letter and read aloud:

 _Hermione,_

 _I was hoping we could maybe get together this weekend? I have a busy week in the auror department and no free time until then. It'd be nice to just have the two of us catching up on old times…_

He was interrupted by Hermione, "Wow, Harry. Way to ignore the past and how you treated me while asserting you still won't accept my husband."

Draco looked at her, "Should I continue reading?"

"Unless that letter says he's sorry and you and Scorp are invited don't bother," she answered, putting pancakes onto three plates. "I'll read it and respond later tonight," she placed their plates on the kitchen table, "My weekend is spent with my family and I'm not giving that up to spend it with the man who walked out on me when I most needed his support." Draco put it to the side and settled into his breakfast. If Potter thought he could just waltz back into Hermione's life, the idiot was in for a very rude awakening. That made him smirk. Potter looking like an idiot always amused him.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

That evening while Draco spent some playtime with Scorpius Hermione sat down to read Harry's letter. It was filled with self-pity about how much he missed her and Hermione found herself offended. **Harry** had turned his back on **her** _._ How dare he then turn around and act like it was somehow Hermione's fault they'd fallen out! She decided to make things perfectly clear to Harry. If he wanted to apologize, that was one thing. But she was not having everything that had happened between them glossed over like it was no big deal. Nor was she letting him act like Draco and Scorpius didn't exist.

She pulled out a piece of parchment and picked up her quill to write:

 _Harry Potter,_

 _Which old times do you want to catch up on? The ones where you told me that you'd work on getting along with Draco for my sake or the ones where you subsequently abandoned me because you didn't want to upset Ron and Ginny? You haven't been in my life for five years and that was YOUR decision._

 _Acting as though I was at fault or that it was a mutual act of growing apart is dishonest and you know it. I also noticed you failed to include my husband or my child in these supposed plans of yours. Given my shop is only closed one day a week, I like to spend my day off with my family so this weekend does not work for me. Although unless it's an apology for being an arse and a prejudiced git, I'm not sure there's much to say._

 _Since being abandoned by most of my friends, though not all, I have created a new life and it's one I'm quite proud of. So long as Draco is an issue for you, I see no reason for us to communicate. He's the father of my son and just as Draco refuses contact with those who disparage me, I refuse contact with those who disparage him._

 _I don't miss you, Harry. I haven't even thought of you in years. You and Ron were a chapter in my life that ended when the war did. And I'm fine with that. The subsequent chapters have been everything I could have wanted and more. And while I will always be polite in public, the fact is you and Ron don't feature in my life anymore and never will. You violated my trust, and I do not give second chances after that._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Hermione Malfoy_

"Too mean?" She asked Draco after he'd read it.

"I don't think so," he answered. "You don't owe him anything. Giving him an explanation is rather generous, in my opinion."

Hermione laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, "See, this is why you were never going to be Mr. Popular at Hogwarts," she teased him.

"I never wanted to be," Draco shrugged. "I never had much use for friends in school. Too busy trying to survive. Friends would have made it harder to sneak off to be with you."

"True," she nodded, resting her forehead against his. "I'll just send it off."

"Good. Scorp's about ready for bed and I'd like to enjoy some time, just the two of us. We could watch a movie or something."

"Sounds good to me," she smiled, leaning in to kiss him before taking her letter and sealing it.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Harry sat Hermione's letter down. Surely she couldn't be serious. There was no way she didn't miss him and Ron. He and Ron had been her only friends, after all. Okay, they hadn't known about Malfoy. But that aside, he did know her really well. "Just let it go mate," Ron rolled his eyes as he finished reading the letter Harry had handed him, "she tells you flat out that she's happy and doesn't want to reconnect."

"What about what I want?" Harry asked him.

"You already made that decision," Ron pointed out. "You loathe Malfoy as much as I do. You were just as angry as the rest of us. You decided you didn't want her in your life if it meant he was around too."

"What if I changed my mind?" Harry asked, still certain that pursuing a friendship with Hermione was a good idea. She had to miss him.

"It's too late," Ron shrugged. "You had about a week, I reckon, to change your mind and find her and apologize. Five years is too long. And you're never going to get on with Malfoy. One snide remark from him and you'll be foaming at the mouth about what a monster he is and how dare she marry him."

"And you wouldn't?" Harry challenged.

"I'm not dumb enough to put myself in that situation," Ron answered. "I know better, unlike you."

"We were best friends," Harry stressed.

"Friends fall out all the time," Ron rolled his eyes. Harry was so thick. It wasn't enough for Hermione to spell it out to Harry that she didn't want any contact with him. And having read Harry's first letter, which Harry'd shown him after he sent it, Ron thought she was rather nice as even he would have brought up Draco and the baby in any letter Ron wrote her. Not doing so was an easy way to irritate a young mother; Ron might not know much about women, but he knew that much. "You can't have thought about her often the past five years, Harry. You've never mentioned her."

"Well…" Harry fell silent. That was true. He hadn't really thought much about her. If anything, he wondered just how miserable she was, choosing Malfoy over them. Which was embarrassing but he still felt he needed to make it up to her and try. "It doesn't matter. I can't just give up on one of my best friends."

Ron bit his tongue to resist informing Harry he had done exactly that. Ron had never asked Harry to choose between him and Hermione. He had always known that Harry would pick him over her. Harry had a history of doing that. Ron decided to try and talk Harry out of it one more time, "Harry, why do you even want to contact her? You hate the Malfoys, especially Draco. You were furious she chose him over us and there's no way you missed her all that much as you never talked about her." Harry winced. It really didn't sound good, like that. Ron drove it home, "If this is about your ego and how you appear, no longer being friends with someone because you hated her husband in school, you need to quit it immediately. You need to quit it anyway, Harry. She doesn't want to be friends with us again. I'm fine with it. If you're not then it's your problem. You already upset her by walking away when she wanted your support. She won't take kindly to you not respecting her wishes in this."

Harry sighed, "Fine, I get it."

But Harry wasn't letting things go. He was more and more certain that Hermione hadn't meant what she wrote. It was a gut feeling and his gut had served him well over the years. He just had to work out what to do and when the best time to approach her would be. Maybe at the upcoming Ministry Ball celebrating the 5th anniversary of the end of the war? That seemed like a great idea, the more he thought about it.


	7. Blaise Part 1

**A/N- I totally thought I'd already uploaded this. Oops! Here you go. Monkey Bread features in this chapter, because it's delicious and I've recently made loads of it (it is soooo good and a family favorite). If you've not come across this cinnamon sugar goodness before, as it's a very American treat, here's the recipe I used:** **goo. gl/ 7VP4HK [delete spaces]. Harry will come up again, but not this chapter.**

* * *

"Mmm this is delicious," Draco said, licking the cinnamon sugar off of his fingers, "what do you think Scorp?"

"Mmmmmmm," his son answered, his mouth covered in the cinnamon sugar.

"It is very good," Hermione agreed, plucking a piece of the monkey bread off of the formed loaf and putting it in her mouth, "It's best fresh, though. You can eat it at room temperature and it's very tasty, but it's best when the cinnamon sugar is warm and freshly melted," she elaborated.

"This won't survive long enough to get to room temperature," Draco laughed as Scorpius pulled a piece off just like he'd seen his mother do only to shove it into his face.

"It's something Teddy could help me make," Hermione smiled. "I thought he'd enjoy getting to make things at the bakery with me."

"He'd love that," Draco agreed. "It's a messy treat, isn't it?" His fingers were coated with the cinnamon sugar each time he took off a piece.

"Messy and delicious," she said, taking another piece. "I love the internet. I get so much information about American things that would actually sell well here."

"Maybe we should hide this recipe. I'll never get you out of the shop otherwise," Draco protested. Hermione rolled her eyes and took a piece to feed him, "I like that," he said before chewing.

"It shuts you up at least," she stuck her tongue out at him. Draco resisted the urge to retort. He didn't want to anger her and miss out on his beloved making more of this gooey treat that tasted like the inside of a cinnamon roll. She leaned over and kissed him, "I love you," she whispered against his lips.

"I love you too," he responded, kissing her again before returning his attention to Scorpius who was happy to steal the monkey bread while his parents were distracted. "Hey! You have to share that," Draco protested.

"Mine," Scorpius responded.

"Like father like son," Hermione teased. "Sharing is a foreign concept to him."

"I can share," Draco argued.

"No you can't," she laughed. "You get jealous of Scorpius falling asleep with his head on my chest, Draco."

"Well those breasts are mine to lay my head on," Draco reasoned.

"They are _mine_ you adorable chauvinist," Hermione kissed him, "I'm getting a glass of milk. Do you want one?"

"Yes," he answered. "I know they're your breasts," he added, "but if anyone else gets to claim them, I do. And you know I'm very good to them."

Memories of the night before entered her head and she blushed slightly. Draco wasn't wrong. He certainly knew how to handle them. She poured the glasses of milk, and filled Scorpius' bottle, before carrying them back to the table. "When is your first meeting today?"

"Ten. It's with Blaise Zabini," he said.

"Slytherin, our year," Hermione said, remembering the dark-skinned boy who had been the last to be sorted her first year at Hogwarts. "Death Eater?"

"He tried to stay out of the war," Draco answered.

"Was he a friend?" Draco had never talked much about life in Slytherin either when they were still in school or after the war; while he knew everything about her life at school, she couldn't say she knew everything about his. Much of his past Draco was ashamed of, sometimes without reason, and she often had to pry things out of him.

"We were friendly, I guess, but I don't know that we were friends," Draco shrugged. He hadn't really had friends in school so he wasn't sure what to call it. Blaise had been the only one to not think he was a Death Eater in Slytherin, which had meant a lot to Draco as the only other person to believe in him was Hermione. But as the war escalated Blaise had fled to Italy and from what Draco knew, hadn't returned until two years after the war ended. By which point Draco was in Australia with Hermione.

Hermione found that sad but stayed quiet. Draco wasn't big on pity and was, by nature, a loner. Still, she wanted him to have friends. He was Scorpius' role model and she didn't want Draco's more negative attributes to be something their son emulated. Draco finished up his breakfast and kissed his wife before heading upstairs to get changed. He had a meeting to attend.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Draco flooed straight from the manor to the building in Diagon Alley he was selling Blaise shortly after ten o'clock. His former classmate was already there, "Sorry I'm late, my son discovered cinnamon sugar this morning and it resulted in quite the mess."

"No problem mate," Blaise said, taking in Draco's appearance. He was, as ever, immaculately put together. Blaise wondered if Draco ever let his guard down. "I haven't been here long, at any rate."

"Well here's the contract," Draco said, pulling the papers out of his briefcase. "Everything as negotiated."

Blaise read the contract before signing it. He got out his checkbook, "So, you and Granger huh? Started back in sixth year, I'd assume?"

"Yes," Draco nodded.

"I'm engaged. Daphne Greengrass. You reckon your wife might be interested in making a wedding cake? Daph loves that shop."

Draco gazed at Blaise, surprised. "She shops at Hermione's bakery?"

"We aren't all bigots, you know," Blaise chuckled. "I thought about writing you but wasn't sure you'd answer. When the bakery opened Daph stopped in to see if you'd be around but you weren't. She did meet your wife, though. She was very impressed with both the shop and the woman." Draco wondered why Hermione hadn't said anything to him about that. Blaise smirked, "She reckons you married up."

"I did," Draco answered, still wrapping his head around the fact that Daphne had apparently been stopping by the bakery and had talked to Hermione at least once.

"You should come to dinner; Hermione and your son too. We can catch up," Blaise looked at him hopefully.

"We could do that," Draco admitted, unable to say no without sounding rude.

"Brilliant! I'll have Daphne owl you. I'm pants at invitations and organizing dinners and whatnot but she's fantastic at it," Blaise grinned. "I'm marrying up too."

Draco could hear Hermione's voice in his head so he asked, "How about we get a drink? You can tell me what you're doing with this old building."

"Sure," Blaise was all smiles as they shut off the floo, locked the door, and apparated to a pub.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hermione smiled as Teddy dragged the dough pieces through melted butter before rolling them in a cinnamon sugar blend she'd made up in a separate bowl. "Is this good?" He asked her. He was standing on a little step stool that Hermione's father had built for him. The counters at the bakery were too high for Teddy so Troy had built it at Hermione's request. Teddy liked helping make the treats.

Teddy liked helping, and Hermione liked spending time with him. "That's perfect," she said as she watched him place it in the cake pan. Monkey bread was perfect to make with Teddy, and he liked baking so that meant that he was at her shop while Scorpius was out front with her mother.

The Grangers didn't often enter Diagon Alley, but they did like visiting her shop so when they wanted to come they told an elf and Andromeda or Narcissa would bring them to the shop. Her mother-in-law and her mother were getting on quite well, actually, and were chatting out front while Hermione and Teddy were baking. When Teddy was finished Hermione carefully covered the top with plastic wrap, "It has to rise again but soon we can put it in the oven."

"Okay," Teddy got down off his stool and moved to the sink to wash his hands. Hermione turned it on for him before setting the timer for the dough's second rise. "Can we eat it when it's done?"

"We can," she nodded, mussing up his hair, "for now we get to play with Scorpius."

Teddy grinned and ran out of the kitchen to the front of the shop. They were closed for the day but Hermione was actually doing Angelina's cake tasting that day so she'd arranged to meet Narcissa, Helen, Andromeda, and Teddy at the bakery. After checking on the different cakes in the ovens she headed out to spend time with her family.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Out front Teddy was playing with Scorpius on the floor with the toy cars. Hermione smiled and joined the three women, "Another hour and then it bakes."

"So Draco approved of the recipe?" Helen asked. She'd found the recipe online and given it to her daughter in the first place.

"Him and Scorp nearly ate it all this morning," she laughed. "They were fighting over it. You haven't seen anything more hilarious in your life than an eighteen month old and his twenty-four year old father fighting over monkey bread."

The older women laughed at the image. "When is Angelina due to arrive?"

"In another hour and a half," Hermione said. "I have the cakes in the oven. They should be done soon and then they'll need to cool before I can ice them so she can get the full flavor combinations."

"Have you designed the cake yet?" Narcissa asked.

"She wants three tiers and she wants it to reflect the two of them. I've got a few ideas on putting George's personality on a cake. It's not an easy task, but I'm up for the challenge."

"Quite a challenge," Andromeda laughed. She found George quite enjoyable, but he was very high energy and quite the goofball. Putting that on a cake seemed a tall order for Hermione.

When the monkey bread came out of the oven Teddy was very proud of himself. "Look what I made Grandma!" He shouted as he led Hermione, who was carrying it on a plate, to the table.

Hermione sat it down on the table, "It smells very good, Teddy," Helen praised.

"It certainly does," Narcissa agreed.

Teddy beamed. "Do I get the first bite?" He asked Hermione.

"You do," she nodded, letting him pluck a piece of dough off the formed loaf and watching his reaction.

"It's delicious," Teddy declared. "Try some Grandma!"

"Sure dear," Andromeda smiled.

"I need to go frost my cakes for Angelina," Hermione said. "You all behave yourselves out here." She'd made eight different cakes, with frosting on each of them. Getting them ready for the arrival of her friends in half an hour was important.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When George and Angelina arrived with their mothers a half hour later Narcissa let them in. "This is my mother, Delia Johnson. Mum, this is Hermione's mother-in-law, Narcissa Malfoy," Angelina introduced.

"Lovely to meet you," Narcissa smiled politely.

"That's Helen Granger, Hermione's mum, and that's Andromeda Tonks, who is Teddy's grandmother," Angelina pointed out.

"Hi George!" Teddy waved from his seat, "I baked today."

"You did? That sounds like fun. Did you get to eat what you baked?"

"Yup and it was really delicious. We ate it all," he smiled proudly. "Even Scorp helped!"

"Hermione will be out soon. She's just cutting up the cakes," Helen said from her seat.

"We can wait," Angelina said. The foursome sat down at a table. Molly Weasley watched the three women who were sitting with the two little boys. She'd been into the bakery since Ron had entered. She'd really liked those cakes. She also was impressed at the varieties of bread Hermione made, and was known to take a loaf or two home every so often. She still wasn't happy with Hermione's choice of partner, but she was pleased to see the witch who'd spent summers at her house had found a career that made her so happy. And little Scorpius was quite precious. Seeing Narcissa Malfoy dote on her halfblood grandson was rather interesting, to Molly. She'd never thought the Malfoy parents would accept their son's choice of wife.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hermione entered a few minutes later to say hello and meet Angelina's mother and the three women politely excused themselves to head to Malfoy Manor with the little boys so Hermione could work in peace. Once it was just the five people in the shop Hermione brought out trays of cake, "I went with eight flavors I thought you'd like. The first is your basic red velvet cake. The top is a buttercream frosting," she said, placing four plates down on the table.

"This is delicious," George said.

"It is really good," Angelina agreed.

Hermione smiled and brought out the next cake, "This one is a coconut cake with a coconut frosting," she passed it out.

"I love coconut," Delia Johnson said. "That's wonderful dear."

"Thank you," Hermione said.

"Please tell me I get to clear out the extras from this sampling," George said.

Hermione laughed before picking up the next tray, "This is carrot cake with a cream cheese frosting."

That too was met with approval, and Hermione brought out the next ones. Apple cider cake with cream cheese frosting, lemon cloud cake with a lemon curd filling, black forest cake, White Russian cake, and a chocolate chestnut cake with chocolate frosting. With a winter wedding she'd gone a little heavier with the cakes than she usually would. Angelina had said she was open to the cake not being white, so Hermione had taken advantage of that.

"Any standouts?" Hermione asked.

"I liked it all," George said. "That apple cider one was really awesome. Why don't you make that more often?"

Hermione shook her head, "Come the fall it will appear on the menu, George."

"It better be," he informed her.

"It's a hard decision," Angelina mused.

"What if each layer is a different flavor?" Molly suggested. "That way your guests have options and you can get the cakes you both want."

"Could you do that Hermione?" George asked his friend.

"Sure it's easy enough. The apple cider cake or the black forest would be a great bottom tier given how dense they are. You could pick a lighter cake for the top layer," Hermione nodded.

"In that case I think the apple cider cake for the bottom tier," Angelina said, "and the coconut for the middle tier."

"We could with go the lemon cake for the top tier," George said. Of all the cakes Hermione made, the lemon cake was one of his favorites and he was glad she'd included it.

"If that's what you want, that's easy enough to manage. I'll use fondant to cover them so they all look the same on the outside but I can put the frosting either in layers of the cake or add a layer under the fondant. It'll work out well, actually."

"Well if you're sure it's no problem, I think that's what we'll do," Angelina smiled at Hermione.

"Everyone should have what they want on their wedding day," Hermione assured her. "But especially anyone who dares marry a Weasley twin."

"Hey!" George protested. Angelina laughed.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"What are you doing with the extras?" George asked, noticing how much cake was left over from the tasting as Hermione put it in boxes.

"You can take what you want," she said. "the tasting portions were so small that there's plenty left."

"How much for all this?" George asked. Hermione had yet to give them a price for the wedding cake, and George knew her well enough to know she'd not charge them for the tasting.

"George you can just take it. You're practically family."

"And I'm family that insists on paying for the delicious treats you make," he said. "how much?"

Hermione looked at the cakes, "All told, with some more expensive than others, the total would be around 24 galleons and 16 sickles. Give or take." George got out thirty galleons and gave it to her, "George you do not have to pay for these. I'm hardly hurting for money."

"Yeah but we could only do this on your day off and there's nothing more valuable than the time you get to spend with your son," George countered. "We stepped in on that and it makes me feel better to at least compensate you monetarily for it."

Hermione kissed his cheek and hugged him, "You're a great man, George Weasley. Your children will be lucky to have you as their father."

"I have a good role model, watching Draco with Scorpius," George smiled at her and returned the hug. "Go enjoy your day with your family. I'll see you tomorrow for lunch."

"Sounds good," she released him and George shrunk the cake boxes to take them home.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When Draco arrived back at the manor Hermione was putting Scorpius down for his afternoon nap. He waited for her to return downstairs. Drinks with Blaise had become lunch with Blaise and Draco had actually enjoyed himself. But he was very curious just why his wife hadn't told him about Daphne Greengrass' apparently frequent visits to Knead for Sweets.

Hermione came down the stairs and wrinkled her nose, "You smell like a pub."

"Blaise wanted to talk and so I found myself off to the pub with him."

Hermione smiled, pleased he'd reconnected with his friend. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes," he admitted, "but I went to the pub because something he said confused me."

"Oh?"

"He's getting married," Draco said, "and he wanted to know if you would consider making his wedding cake because apparently his fiancée is one of your best customers."

Hermione recognized that tone. While she and Draco generally got on brilliantly, they both had tempers and were not people to back down so their fights could be explosive. Since having their son there'd not really been a proper fight, just a few minor disagreements; however, she wasn't about to have their first explosive fight in their new home in the hallway. She took Draco's hand and led him upstairs. If they were going to yell at each other, which was probable, she wanted it done in their bedroom.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

She engaged the wards before Draco spoke, "Why the hell didn't you tell me you saw Daphne?"

"For the same reason I don't tell you I saw Neville or Susan or Terry," she answered. "I presumed you wouldn't care. I know almost nothing about your time in Slytherin, Draco. How am I supposed to know that you'd care if Daphne came into the bakery?"

Draco frowned, "So you didn't talk to her?"

"Polite conversation; the same I have with Ron and Molly," she rolled her eyes. "We never discussed you beyond her saying I must be the witch you kept sneaking off to see sixth year." Draco had the decency to blush. Hermione folded her arms, "Draco, the only Slytherins I ever saw you with were Crabbe and Goyle. How the devil am I supposed to know you were friendly with any others when you don't tell me? I didn't even know about Blaise, who you were sort of friends with, until today."

He sat down on the bed. Hermione took pity on her husband and straddled his lap, "Look at me," she softly commanded. His gaze met hers and she gently kissed him, "I love you, you frustrating man. But I wish I could get it through that thick skull of yours that you, Draco Malfoy, are not a bad man or a villain. You're a wonderful father, a good husband, and a very satisfying lover. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Draco's eyes flicked to his left arm and she unbuttoned his shirt cuff and pushed it up to reveal the dark mark. It was faded to the point that if you didn't know it was there, you couldn't see it. The two of them had made up a cream together to remove the scars on their arms from the war. It had completely removed Hermione's 'mudblood' scar but Draco's hadn't quite faded, which she knew her husband took to mean he wasn't worthy of being clean given how 'pure' he thought Hermione's soul was and how 'dirty' his was. "You need a tattoo," she said. "Maybe a scorpion, in honor of our son," she said. "That would be nice."

That confused him, "What?"

"So that when you look at that arm, you see the reminder that everything we went through, however horrible and painful and soul-destroying it was, was ultimately worth it. If Voldemort had won, Draco, we couldn't be together. Scorpius wouldn't exist. You stood against him. You bumbled his plans. You created a world in which our son could be born. And people might never know to the degree you did just that, but I know it. And it's just one of many reasons I'm proud to call you my husband."

Draco smiled at that and she kissed him again. Draco could get into self-loathing funks but she knew exactly how to yank him out of them. In school she'd distracted him with sex or a snog. But at the beginning of her pregnancy with Scorpius, she'd discovered a new way. Reminding Draco that Scorpius was what they'd fought for. It worked wonders on him. It still did, actually.

"I love you," Draco told her when they parted, his hands moving to her rear to hold her in his lap.

"Want to show me how much?" She asked with a saucy smirk.

"Absolutely," he answered, falling back onto the bed with her. A tattoo of the animal his son was named after? That was a good idea. Maybe he could get Hermione to get a dragon tattoo somewhere on her body. That sounded hot.


	8. Blaise Part 2

**A/N- Not every meeting will go off perfectly or end in a happy reunion, as typically happens in reunion stories like this. I make this proclamation because the below chapter highlights this. I hope everyone's had a wonderful holiday and enjoys the New Year.**

* * *

Draco gazed at his arm. Since getting the tattoo about two weeks after Hermione had suggested it, he couldn't help frequently gazing at the arm that had once had the dark mark on it and smiling at the scorpion that was now upon it. He sighed and looked back at the box. Somehow he was in charge of putting together the bicycle that Andromeda had bought Teddy for his birthday and he wasn't sure where to start. He'd ridden one, but never assembled one. He sighed and moved to the portal. He needed his father-in-law.

Ten minutes later, Troy Granger was helping Draco assemble the bike. "I remember doing this for Hermione when she was little," Troy said. "There are few things my daughter needed to learn from us but I treasure the memories of each one."

"Scorpius will be the same. He picks everything up so quickly," Draco lamented. "I'm glad he's so intelligent but I kind of wish he'd stay small and needing us for everything. Teddy's not yet six and he wants to read to you rather than you read to him."

"Hermione started that with us at four," Troy laughed. "My daughter never wanted to be a child when she was small. I always thought if we'd been able to have another that might have changed things somewhat; at least Scorp has Teddy until you have more children."

"That's true," Draco nodded. "But Scorp wants to catch up to Teddy which is the problem."

"Well savor what you have with him now. He'll only be so small once. He already has a large vocabulary and he's not even two yet," Troy attached the bicycle chain, "you're not going to let my grandson on a broom are you?"

"Not until he's at least five can he go on rides with me," Draco answered. "Hermione was clear. And she doesn't want him on his own training broom until he's at least seven. She wanted nine but I talked her down a bit. I got my first broom when I was six and Teddy's allowed his first broom when he turns seven. So she agreed to seven so that Teddy and Scorp were held to the same standard."

"You had to sell that, huh," Troy chuckled, knowing his daughter such as he did it was easy to imagine that argument.

"She's very stubborn and overprotective," Draco admitted. "But I wasn't expecting her to be any other way," he added, "I do know her rather well."

"Does she know you asked for help?"

"No but when she sees Teddy's present completed, I think she'll be able to guess." Draco was honest enough to admit he was not particularly handy. He was learning, but it was slow going. Fortunately his father-in-law was happy to teach him how to do things like assemble a bike.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Early that evening Hermione got Scorpius dressed for their dinner with Blaise and Daphne. They were actually supposed to have dinner with Draco's old friends the previous week but Scorpius had come down with a fever and they'd had to reschedule. Draco had half-expected Blaise to say they could leave Scorpius at home with a house elf but to his surprise, they'd said they'd just push it back a week.

So, already dressed herself, Hermione was preparing Scorpius who was not interested in cooperating. "You're as stubborn as your father," she gently scolded him. Scorpius pouted and she rolled her eyes, "That doesn't work on me and you know it, Scorpius."

"It works on me," Draco said from the doorway. "I'm ready now."

"So is your son, despite his best efforts," Hermione said, bemused as he put his head on her shoulder when she picked him up, "and now he's trying to suck up to me."

"Mama," Scorpius smiled up at her.

"He'll be a Slytherin," Draco asserted.

"Probably," Hermione nodded. "Come on then. We don't want to be late."

"Yes dear," he said with a cheeky grin, well aware that if she wasn't holding their son she'd have smacked him for that reply.

"Don't tempt me," she said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I love you," he kissed her, "let's go see my former friends."

"Before you get in more trouble," she teased him as they walked into the floo room to leave.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Blaise and Daphne were there when they arrived, "Welcome," Daphne smiled at Hermione, who was still holding Scorpius.

"Hermione, this is Blaise and Daphne. Guys, this is my wife Hermione and our son Scorpius," Draco introduced, his arm around his wife's waist.

"We've already met," Daphne said to Draco, "although I hadn't yet seen your son. He's adorable!"

"Thank you," Hermione said.

"Nice to meet you," Blaise said to her, seeing her hands full with the little boy.

"I wish I could say I've heard all about you but Draco has been sparse with the details," Hermione said.

"He likes to be mysterious," Blaise said.

"Come in, come in," Daphne led them to the living room, "Dinner will be in half an hour."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hermione sat down and put Scorpius on the floor, giving him his toy cars to play with. "Why did you decide to have kids so soon?" Daphne asked her.

"Draco and I both wanted to have multiple children; one day around our first anniversary as a married couple I just woke up with this intense desire to have a baby. I told Draco and he was thrilled so we stopped using birth control immediately," Hermione shrugged, "It just felt like the right time."

"And Scorpius is perfect," Draco boasted, slipping his arm around his wife's waist.

"Just because he's the spitting image of you," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I am perfect," Draco pointed out.

"You think you are," she retorted, pecking him on the lips.

"Oh she has you nailed down," Blaise laughed at Hermione's words.

"I'd hope so after over seven years together," Draco said, not bothered by his wife's teasing. "So how did this happen," he indicated between the two of them, "Because I recall Daphne thinking you were an idiotic lothario sixth year."

"I left England after Dumbledore died," Blaise said. "And I stayed in Italy after the war having lots of fun. But I started to miss England so I came back."

"I didn't return to Hogwarts. My father arranged for me to sit my NEWTs elsewhere," Daphne said, watching the little boy who was playing with his toys happily at his parents' feet. "When Blaise returned we ran into each other and things began from there. I could tell he'd matured a fair bit since the war and it's not like there's that much in the way of choice for suitors. So I said yes when he asked me out."

Hermione did not like arranged marriages, and she knew enough from Draco's explanations of pureblood culture to know that Daphne was sugarcoating what was actually an arranged marriage. Draco had taught her that oral code sixth year and she still remembered it. But she kept quiet; if the couple was happy with their arrangement she didn't see it as any of her business to say otherwise. Draco leaned down as Scorpius stood to offer him his car, "Do you want to play with Daddy?" He asked his son.

"Dada pway," Scorpius nodded. Draco moved to the floor and Hermione smiled, watching Draco play with their son. She could watch that for hours on end. In school Hermione would never have pegged Draco as being fatherly or good with children. But as soon as they'd decided to start their family, Hermione had seen Draco change; he was excited to be a father and determined to be the very best one.

In large part, she suspected, this was due to wanting to prove he wasn't just like Lucius. Which was understandable but also not the whole reason. Since they'd become a couple she'd seen how Draco sought to belong to something. Her opinion had mattered so much to him and he'd been terrified of her leaving him after the war because of what he might have to do in the war to survive.

While in the present his parents were involved grandparents and able to let their hair down, she knew that wasn't how they'd been when he grew up. For Draco seeing his parents like that was strange and new. But he was adjusting fairly well to it. Family meant the world to her husband, and she had known that as soon as he'd met her parents. The desire to make sure her parents weren't upset with her, that they understood Hermione had needed to protect them, that they'd been in danger…at first she'd thought it was all for her but she knew that it was for him too as Draco wanted her parents in their lives.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

In the buildup to dinner it was polite conversation, Blaise telling as many entertaining stories as he could. Hermione got the impression her husband's former friend was very shallow, and she very much doubted Daphne's claim that he had matured. His efforts to stretch the truth were rather disturbing, in her opinion, as he retold stories Hermione already knew but made Draco appear to be a lech going after anything in a skirt. Draco glared at Blaise, "Knock it off, Blaise."

"Oh come on mate you've never been an innocent school boy," Blaise scoffed. "Or does your wife not know what all we got up to sixth year? Awful lot of girls we had."

"I'm guessing you don't spend time around small children," Hermione said to the former Slytherin. "Or around witches not afraid to cast dangerous, painful spells on you," she added, her fingers rotating her wand in her hand.

Blaise's eyes widened in fear at the sight and Hermione gazed at him calmly, "Draco might not have talked much about the others in Slytherin, but I know everything about his sixth year as we were in one another's company every chance we had. Test my patience with your attempts to paint Draco as the lothario he has never been again, in the presence of my son no less, and you will not like the consequences Blaise."

Draco smiled at his wife, relieved she knew him so well, and very much enjoying the way Blaise awkwardly crossed his legs as he eyed Hermione's wand with fear. Draco looked at Blaise, not sure what the idiot was even getting at with those stories. He could see that Daphne was embarrassed, but he didn't know why Blaise would think it was a good idea to tell those stories or to lie about him.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Daphne excused them and practically dragged Blaise out of the room. Hermione watched Draco play with Scorpius once their hosts left. "I thought you were friends?"

"I said we were friend _ly_ , not friends," he responded. "Blaise didn't think I was a Death Eater. You were the only other person who believed that too."

Hermione ran a hand through her husband's hair, giving him an understanding smile. "Oh Draco…"

"Most people still think I was a Death Eater," he said. "I guess I cut him more slack because he didn't see a Death Eater when he looked at me."

"Draco, love, that is the saddest thing I've ever heard," Hermione shook her head with a sad smile. She really wished she could dig Voldemort back up just to kill him again for what he'd put Draco through. In her opinion, the bastard had not suffered enough before his death. Harry was too much of a wimp on that front. Hermione would have made Voldemort suffer and beg for his life. But then, she was incredibly vindictive and Harry wasn't.

"That was my sixth year," he shrugged. "Becoming your boyfriend and being with you was the only good thing that happened to me that year."

"At least it was a really good thing," she smiled at him.

"It truly was," he nodded, leaning over to kiss her, "I love you."

"I know," Hermione straightened and smoothed her dress, "I am fairly certain Blaise will end up hurt if I'm around him often."

He laughed at that. Personally he doubted that he'd be around Blaise much. The evening so far was a disaster and he didn't see a recovery on the horizon. Blaise and Daphne held values and attitudes that he and Hermione didn't, and he saw nothing they had in common.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When dinner finally ended the Malfoys returned to their home, Draco relieved it was done and over with. "I think it's safe to say Blaise won't be around here ever," he said to Hermione once she'd returned from tucking Scorpius in.

"Very safe," Hermione nodded. "I'm sorry things didn't go well this evening, Draco."

"It's not your fault," he shrugged, "they just represent everything I came to hate about being pureblood. Everything that was set up for me to be forced to be a Death Eater. I'd much rather have you," he tugged her into his arms and slipped his hands to her rear, "but now you've had a taste of pureblood 'high society' as they call it. What did you think?"

"That Blaise is an idiot and Daphne has no spine," Hermione answered honestly.

"Both true," Draco laughed, kissing her. Her arms moved over his shoulders and when they parted he smiled, "You look gorgeous tonight, you know."

"You said so when you saw me getting dressed earlier," she smirked.

"It's still true," he pressed his forehead to hers, "now how about we salvage this evening?"

"I think we still have some of that modified lust potion torte," she mused. The one from their anniversary had been too strong, so she'd been at work modifying it to make it not last so long. Not that they'd minded it, but Hermione didn't think most people would appreciate a potion that lasted 8 hours like she and Draco did given that they were a couple who couldn't keep their hands off one another anyway. So she'd cut the proportions again and got it down to four hours, which they both thought was quite manageable for most people. And George and Angelina had agreed after testing it for Hermione. Her most recent attempt was the recipe she'd make for the shop for Valentine's Day next year.

"I love that idea," he said, kissing her before they headed downstairs to get the dessert.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

It was nearly two in the morning when the potion finally wore off. The couple reached their final orgasm of the evening before collapsing, Draco planting small kisses from the small of his wife's back up to her shoulder before turning onto his back on the bed, "I love you," he whispered.

"That is something I am very aware of," she turned onto her side and put her hand on his chest, "You have a birthday coming up. What do you want?"

"Nothing much," he answered. "You, Scorp, our parents, Teddy and Aunt Andi; of course George and Angelina."

"So a small, intimate party," she mused. "That's feasible. What about your present?"

"I have everything I could want, really," Draco shrugged.

Hermione smiled as she gazed at him, "There's really nothing you want?"

"No," Draco answered, then he paused, "Well, I guess there is one thing I'd like."

"What?"

"My wife to have a dragon tattoo on her body," he answered. "I would love that."

She laughed. Of course he would. It'd be a symbol of not just him claiming her, but her letting him claim her. That possessive side of him was something he controlled rather well for the most part but every so often it would rear its head again. "And where would you want this tattoo placed? I'm sure you have some ideas."

"A few," he admitted. "But it's your body so that is up to you."

She had to admire that Draco wasn't pressuring her into any one location for a tattoo of his namesake. After an evening with Blaise she certainly saw and understood just how far Draco had come. Still, she could play with him a bit. "I will think about it," she told him, kissing his cheek. "Good night Draco. I love you."

"Good night Hermione," he kissed her on the lips and shifted to hold her, closing his eyes.


	9. Pansy

**A/N- This chapter took a fair bit to get out because I wasn't sure who was coming in next and it felt like it took me forever to really settle on a person and flesh out their story. But once I did, it started to come together for me. So here it is, Chapter 9. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione was looking through their mail when Draco entered the kitchen, "Love, George and Angelina are here." George and Angelina entered behind him, George carrying Scorpius and telling him all about the animals he was going to see that day at the zoo. George and Angelina were tagging along as Draco and Hermione took Scorpius to the zoo for the first time.

She smiled at her friends before looking at her husband, "We got an invitation to the fifth anniversary of the end of the war," she said, showing him the paper.

"We get those every year," George said. "It's just an opportunity to shower Harry with praise for being the Boy-Who-Lived-and-Saved-Us-All," he rolled his eyes and handed Scorpius to Angelina, "and the ministry making money off his actions. For someone ostracized by the ministry most of his childhood he's sure happy to be their wind-up monkey these days."

"George and I went to a few of them," Angelina said, "and they're horrible affairs. You might think it a tribute to those we lost but of course that's not the case. Just a dog and pony show of 'look at Harry Potter' and 'donate to the ministry in victim X's name.' We stopped attending but George's brothers say it's only getting worse with each year."

Hermione looked at Draco, "I didn't want to go anyway. I don't need a room of people glaring at you nor do I need to be anywhere near Harry."

"Oooh snubbing the ministry ball," George rubbed his hands together in glee. "That will be a hell of a headline. _**War Heroine Distances Herself From Harry Potter!**_ Skeeter will be delighted."

"Let her try something," Hermione smirked, "I've only become more vindictive as I've aged."

"Isn't she sexy when she's thinking of eviscerating an enemy?" Draco asked, wrapping his arms around her waist, "So we'll not be attending the ball. Sounds great to me."

She smiled and kissed him, "Now that that's settled, let's head off to the zoo. I want to savor my day off with my family."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hermione brought out the freshly made baguettes and loaves to open up her shop and was pleased to see a long line. She was surprised, though, to see Pansy Parkinson at the head of it. Hermione handed the bread off to one of her workers and went to the front door, unlocking it and opening it.

Pansy was first in and walked to the counter as Hermione walked behind it. "Pansy," she said politely. "What can I get for you?"

"A Chelsea bun for here and a loaf of Bara Brith to take home later," Pansy answered.

Hermione got her order together and handed it off to her cashier, "Thanks for coming."

"Can we talk when you're not busy?" Pansy asked her.

Seeing no sign of disgust or hate in Pansy's face their entire interaction, Hermione nodded her agreement, "Sure. When the morning rush is over."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Around an hour later Hermione sat down at Pansy's table with two cups of tea and two teacakes, "So what do you want to talk about?" Hermione asked her.

Pansy took a deep breath as she added some cream to her tea, "I want to apologize to you for my behavior in school. It was sometimes especially horrific and looking back, I'm very ashamed of it."

Hermione was surprised but hid it well, "Thank you, Pansy. I appreciate how hard that is to say. I accept your apology." Hermione took a sip of her tea, "How have you been these last five years?"

"Good," Pansy answered. "Independent finally. I started my own fashion line. Thanks to Draco leaving the country with you my father gave up on marrying me off to him and gave me the money saved for my dowry."

"Just like that he gave up on marrying you off to a pureblood?" Hermione was surprised. There were other eligible purebloods Pansy could have been handed off to if her father wanted.

"There weren't any other options. Of course there's Blaise but I would never want to date or marry that slut," Hermione snorted at Pansy's apt description of the dark-skinned Slytherin, "the rest either went to Azkaban after the war or you couldn't pay me enough to date them, let alone marry them. Draco was his last hope and you very conveniently destroyed that hope."

"I'm glad I could help," Hermione laughed.

Pansy smiled, "You really did. How have you found becoming Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Easier in Australia," Hermione answered honestly. "No one knew what that last name meant. I was just Hermione Malfoy née Granger, the witch who helped save Britain. But here things are different. People still hold such anger toward Draco. Unfair anger."

"There's plenty of that still around," Pansy rolled her eyes. "But you all seem to be doing well."

"Better than expected, really," Hermione mused. "Draco never thought his parents would accept me or my parents. Narcissa and my mother get on very well. He missed them more than he'd ever admit but at least everyone is getting along."

"That's good. I saw Narcissa a few times over the past few years and she always seemed rather distraught. Draco was a mama's boy, which I'm sure you saw when we were at school. But in all honesty, she loved being a mum and Draco was her whole world."

"She loves being a grandmother," Hermione laughed. "She and my mother fight over babysitting duties. They make up reasons for us to leave Scorpius with them."

Pansy laughed. She'd always liked Narcissa. She'd often in her youth wished her mother was as fond of her as Narcissa was of Draco. "I'm glad your life is going well."

"Thank you Pansy," Hermione smiled. "Do you want to see the closest thing to a miniature Draco?"

"Oh, please," Pansy said, smiling as Hermione pulled a photo out of her apron pocket. Pansy gasped as she looked at the photo. Scorpius truly was a miniature Draco, "He's so cute! I bet he's a terror though."

"That's not an unfair description," Hermione conceded. "He's got our worst traits but he's also so sweet. And Draco is an incredible father. He was so excited when we got pregnant."

Pansy had never really imagined Draco as a father in the time she'd known him but she was glad that her friend was happy and had the life he deserved. She glanced at the time. She had an appointment soon. "I have to leave soon but I'd like to talk to you again. I'm having a fashion show this weekend. Maybe you'd like to come? You could bring some friends if you want."

"Angelina might like to go," Hermione mused. "And I'm sure Narcissa will."

"You should bring your mother too," Pansy said. "My fashion is just fine for muggles too. You could make it a girls' day out or something."

"That does sound like fun," Hermione admitted. "I love Scorp but sometimes I need a day off too."

"I'll send you the tickets then," Pansy said, standing. "It was lovely to finally talk to you."

"Likewise," Hermione said, also standing. "I can't wait to tell Draco we had tea. The look on his face should be classic." Pansy laughed. She liked Hermione. She had been confident that if Hermione was married to Draco, surely the witch wasn't the stuck up Gryffindor she'd always thought she was. That had proven to be a very accurate hypothesis.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

That evening Hermione was just closing up the shop when Draco arrived. She let him in before closing the door and locking it, "I've been wanting to do this all day," Draco declared, pulling her into his arms and kissing her.

Hermione returned it before pulling back. "How was your day?"

"Annoying," Draco answered. "Sometimes I really hate my father's business. I absolutely despise some of his contacts."

"Draco, love, you can change things if you want to," she reminded him.

"I know," he sighed. "I want to, but I'm not sure father is up for such things."

"Lucius might surprise you," Hermione pointed out. "He already did by being okay with your choice in partner. And by being happy to be a grandfather."

"Yeah," Draco admitted. "But enough about me, love. How was your day?"

"Good," she answered, wiping down a table and giving him a cloth to do the same, "Pansy was first in line today. We had tea."

"What did she want?" Draco asked, pausing in his work.

"To apologize for how she treated me in school," Hermione answered, glancing over at her husband to savor his shocked expression at her words.

" _Pansy_ apologized?"

"Yes," Hermione answered. "We chatted for a bit and she invited me to her upcoming fashion show."

Draco's brain was still trying to grasp the concept of Pansy apologizing so he missed Hermione's next words. "Wait, what?"

"She's a fashion designer and she's having a fashion show this weekend and invited me and anyone I wanted to bring to attend it. She even suggested I bring my mother," Hermione was barely containing a smile as she savored completely shocking her husband.

"Are you going to go?" He asked after taking that in.

"I think I will," Hermione nodded. "I'll ask Narcissa and Angelina to go with me. And my mother, since Pansy invited her too." Draco quietly breathed a sigh of relief. If anyone tried anything, at least his mother was there to cast some nasty hexes. Hermione heard the sigh, though, and rolled her eyes. "Honestly Draco, things are better than you make them out to be."

"I know things have improved generally but Blaise and Daphne were the same as ever," he argued. "Why should Pansy be different?"

"Because you changed too," she answered before gently kissing her husband, "Sometimes I think you forget that you, once upon a time, would have been horrified to even hold my hand; let alone kiss me."

Draco frowned at the memories her words brought forth. He'd been a bigoted little wanker in his youth. But after third year, he'd realized that blood status was pointless. And fourth year he'd had to admit that the muggleborn witch was attractive as she shone on Viktor Krum's arm. But it was sixth year that had really changed his life. The year he'd been branded and ordered to kill Dumbledore. The bitterly cold September night up on top of the Astronomy Tower when Draco had considered killing himself to save his own soul had changed his whole life.

~Flashback~

Draco Malfoy stood on the parapet of the Astronomy Tower, gazing down below. He swallowed. It was a long fall. He took a deep breath. He could do this. He heard the door open and then a gasp. Draco didn't turn around until he heard her say, "Malfoy no. Get down from there."

He turned his head to see Hermione Granger standing near the door, "Go away Granger."

She stepped out onto the tower properly, "You can't do this, Draco. Whatever it is, we can get you help. You're not alone."

He scoffed, "Tell that to your beloved headmaster. I told him everything and you know what he said to me? He couldn't help me. Things have to play out as is." Draco's eyes narrowed, "I ask for help, which Hogwarts is always supposed to give, and I get tossed aside. Apparently Hogwarts only helps if it's the precious Boy-Who-Lived."

Hermione moved toward him, "I'll help you Draco," she said.

" _You_ would help _me_?" He looked at her disbelievingly.

"Yes," she answered determinedly.

Draco shook his head, "Nothing you can do anyway." He took a breath and looked down toward the ground. In the dark of night you couldn't even see the ground below the Astronomy Tower. He was fairly certain it would be a very painful death. And it would devastate his mother but he knew he was going to fail in this mission he didn't even want. Dying this way was better than at the hands of the madman Voldemort. The headmaster wouldn't help him in life, but he'd cover up a student's suicide. Draco was certain of it.

Silence reigned and Hermione moved so that she was out of his line of sight, even out the corner of his eye. After a minute or two he heard her say his name, "Draco…"

"What Granger? I'm a bit busy," Draco turned his head and his eyes widened. Hermione had unbuttoned her shirt and was taking it off and…who knew the Gryffindor princess was hiding _those_ under her jumpers and robes?!

"Too busy for me?" Hermione asked, her body immediately feeling the effects of the cold and her nipples hardening against her bra.

Draco couldn't tear his eyes away from her. "I knew you were attractive fourth year but sweet Salazar…"

"Climb down from the ledge and I'll let you touch them," she said, her hand moving to the fastener of her skirt, "and even more."

Draco had never heard a better offer. He climbed down from the parapet and wrapped his arms around her before his lips met hers in a rough, desperate kiss. Hermione returned it, her arms wrapping around his neck as the kiss deepened. She moaned into his mouth. The wind picked up and she shivered, "Let's get you inside where it's warm," he breathed, pulling back from the kiss. He quickly gathered her clothes with his wand and they entered the tower.

~End Flashback~

That had been the best night of Draco's life up until that point. He and Hermione had spent the entire night up in the Astronomy Tower shagging one another's brains out until they'd collapsed in exhaustion. Draco's whole life had changed after that, and while Hermione couldn't get him out of the Death Eaters what she did do was give him a reason to live. She'd also reminded him that he wasn't like his parents. He didn't have to be. He could be more.

Still, he couldn't see himself as a Death Eater. So Hermione had instead made him her spy. It certainly made their sexual encounters a little spicier, but it also gave him a mission. Give her information. Sabotage Death Eater raids. Find out about horcruxes. Draco did just that, both at Hogwarts and the year after.

Hermione smiled at the wistful expression on her husband's face as he thought about that first night atop the Astronomy Tower. She wrapped her arms around his neck to make him focus on her. "Draco, why can't you give others the chance you got?"

"I'm more cynical than you," he answered honestly.

"It's not just that," she said. "You've given your parents a chance, after all. But you don't offer that to our former classmates."

"I remember what they used to say about you," Draco frowned. "And Pansy was one of the worst."

"And she apologized for it," Hermione pointed out. "Just like you did."

"I doubt she did it like I did," Draco responded. "I seem to recall us being naked and my tongue being very, very thorough when I was apologizing to you."

Hermione's cheeks flushed at the memory, "Okay she didn't apologize _exactly_ like you did," she admitted, biting her lip. "But you have to admit that you changed yet don't expect others could have changed."

"You think she's different?"

"She's very different from what I saw of her at school," Hermione answered. "Daphne I didn't interact enough with to really form an opinion about, but Pansy I certainly did." Draco thought about it as they finished locking up the store. Once they were finished Hermione slid into his open arms and Draco held her close as they popped home via apparition.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Back at Malfoy Manor Hermione held Scorpius close to her, "I missed you little man," she whispered into his ear.

Scorpius giggled and touched her cheek with his hand, "Mama."

Draco smiled as he watched his wife and son interact. This was so much more than he'd ever thought he'd get way back in their sixth year at Hogwarts. His relationship with Hermione had changed after that night in the Tower. They had once been enemies, then around fourth year it had cooled to rivals. Suddenly they had become lovers and Draco had an option. He was stuck in the Death Eaters but he could still help Hermione destroy Voldemort. He was the 'inside man' who could take down the Death Eaters, as Hermione had explained it as they lay there on the mattress she'd transfigured when they'd entered the Tower several hours before. The more she'd talked the more Draco had liked the idea. It didn't hurt that much of the plotting was done nude. Or that their sessions in which he told her about what he'd been hearing were also done nude. And then there was their close contact, fully clothed, as he taught her how to cast dark magic as well as block it.

But then he had developed feelings for her. It was impossible not to, if he was honest. Hermione had become the most important person in his life at that point, other than his mother. She was so kind and forgiving but in the sessions in which they practiced dark magic he also saw this viciousness she possessed that he found so attractive. Looking back, he couldn't pinpoint exactly when he fell in love with her. But he had, and it was one of very few things he had done in his years at Hogwarts that he didn't regret.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After dinner the couple set about caring for their son, Draco as always valuing the time he got to spend with his family. All too soon Scorpius' bedtime arrived and after reading him a story he was tucked into his crib for the night. The young parents watched their son sleep for a few minutes before they exited his bedroom, leaving Nanny in charge until the morning.

Up in their bedroom Hermione watched Draco, "Draco you know that I'm proud of you, don't you?"

He nodded and pulled his shirt over his head, "Of course. And I'm sure Pansy could change. I just struggle to see it, given how she used to be."

"The same could be said of you," she kissed the corner of his mouth and entered the bathroom. "I need a shower. Care to help me scrub those hard to reach spots?" She asked.

"Absolutely," Draco answered, quickly removing his pants and heading for their bathroom.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Over the next few days a skeptical Draco looked into Pansy and had to admit, his wife seemed to be right. Pansy had a fashion line, and it had strong muggle influences. He couldn't imagine the Pansy he took to the Yule Ball fourth year doing that. And Pansy wasn't exactly hanging around in the same circles as Daphne Greengrass. Draco had the feeling Pansy had even less tolerance for Daphne's situation than he and Hermione did, actually.

So when the day of the fashion show arrived he held his son and kissed his wife goodbye before she headed out with their mothers and Angelina, telling her to have fun. "Well Scorp, it's just the two of us today," he said to his son. "We'll have lots of fun while Mummy is at her boring thing," he promised. "How about morning cartoons and then we can play?" Scorpius nodded and clapped his hands in approval. Draco smiled. It'd be a good day, just the two of them.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hermione was surprised to see Dennis Creevey, her former housemate, at the show. Dennis had a camera around his neck and grinned at her, "Hi Hermione!"

"Hello Dennis," she greeted him. "You're working here today?"

"For the Prophet," Dennis nodded. "I'm a professional photographer now."

"That's wonderful," Hermione smiled. "I'm glad to hear it."

"I've been by the bakery," he said. "Though not when you were there."

"I try to be there as much as I can but sometimes being a mum comes first," Hermione said before remembering her mother and the others were nearby, "Oh, this is my mother, Helen, and my mother-in-law Narcissa Malfoy. And this is my friend Angelina Johnson. I think she was a seventh year when you were a first year."

"Nice to meet you," he said to the two older women. "Hermione's brilliant, you know," he said to Helen. "She made all us younger muggleborn students feel comfortable at Hogwarts and especially in Gryffindor house."

Hermione smiled at his praise while Helen looked at her daughter, her eyes full of pride. "It's always nice to hear about my daughter's time at that school," Helen said. "She told us so little when she was a student."

Dennis looked at the clock, "I should go. It's almost time and I need to be in position to take lots of photos. It was good to see you Hermione."

"Thanks Dennis. It was nice to see you too," Hermione said.

"He seems very nice," Helen said after he'd left and they were making their way to their seats.

"His older brother Colin was a year below me. He died in the Final Battle," Hermione sighed. Colin had idolized Harry and her former friend had always been a bit of a dick to Colin. It had irritated her; but then, that was part of what Hermione had brought to the trio. Her ability to empathize with others. Harry and Ron certainly weren't capable of that, as she'd come to learn.

"I remember them. I always thought they were sweet," Angelina said.

"They were," Hermione nodded. "I'm glad he's doing well. Colin's death was hard on him."

"So this Pansy was one of Draco's friends?" Helen asked Narcissa once they were seated.

"I believe my son would use the term acquaintance," Narcissa smirked. "He was never big on the word friend in his youth. But Pansy was often at the manor. Her father wanted us to write up a marriage contract between Draco and Pansy but we refused. Draco was to marry for love."

"And he did," Helen smiled. "I've certainly never doubted he loved my daughter. Draco was very demonstrative of that from the moment we met him."

"You accepted their relationship much better than we did," Narcissa mused.

"Once we knew she was a witch, we knew her life would be very different," Helen admitted. "I was quick to accept Draco. Troy was suspicious but I think that was just the standard protective father bit in all honesty. He came around fairly quickly. We only ever wanted Hermione to be happy and there was no disputing that Draco makes her very happy."

Hermione was very amused by how muggle all of Pansy's fashions were but there was also no denying how gorgeous it was. Pansy clearly had an eye for detail and the collection was very appealing. After the show there was a small after-party. Hermione saw many people there, including Madame Malkin herself, that she presumed were possible buyers for Pansy's clothes. The four women stayed, talking about the fashions they'd seen and after about ten minutes Pansy made her way over to them, "I'm so glad you could come," Pansy greeted Hermione. "What did you think?"

"I thought the whole thing was lovely," Hermione answered. "Pansy, this is my mother, Helen, my friend Angelina Johnson, and of course you know Narcissa."

"Nice to meet you," Pansy said to Helen, shaking the muggle's hand. "and to see you again, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Pansy," Narcissa nodded, "I was quite impressed with your fashion line. It's quite stunning."

"My only problem is trying to combine muggle fashion with pureblood sensibilities. It's quite difficult given how opposite the two can be."

"I can imagine," Helen chuckled. "I recall Draco's shock when we went to a muggle beach in Australia."

Pansy laughed, "Oh I'd have loved to see that!"

"It was quite amusing," Hermione agreed. "Of course, he quickly adapted. Do not let the man into a lingerie shop. He'll walk out several thousand galleons lighter."

"At least he knows your size," Angelina pointed out. "I love George but he's clueless."

"He's George," Hermione pointed out. "I'm amazed he knows his own sizes sometimes." Angelina laughed and nodded, knowing how scatterbrained George could be. Especially when he was working on a new product or invention. Helen and Narcissa shared an amused look as they sipped their wine and watched the younger women interact.

Pansy stayed with the group for fifteen minutes before she had to excuse herself to go talk to some shopkeepers. "She's certainly changed since I first met her," Narcissa mused.

Hermione nodded in agreement, "That's what I noticed. I never saw Pansy smile at Hogwarts but she looks very happy now."

"Her father is a blood purist who wasn't a Death Eater but associated with them," Narcissa explained. "In my experience those types were usually worse. They felt they were below the radar enough they could do whatever they wanted. Pansy didn't have an easy childhood."

Hermione knew Draco hadn't had an easy childhood either, but didn't say anything. Sometimes it wasn't worth it to remind his parents they'd not given him the best childhood. They were good grandparents and parents now, after all, and she knew they desperately wanted to make up for how they'd been when Draco was younger.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After drinks and the promise of lunch soon with Pansy, Hermione apparated her mother back home before heading back to Malfoy Manor. She arrived to a quiet house. "I don't like it when I come home to a quiet house," Hermione mused. "Nanny!"

"Yes Mistress?" Nanny appeared with a quiet pop.

"Where are Draco and Scorp?"

"They is in tv room," Nanny answered. "They is making a fort and taking nap in it." Hermione smiled and walked down the hall to the room in question to see exactly what Nanny had described. A fort of pillows and tall-backed dining room chairs with blankets offering a 'roof' to the structure. She grinned. She'd taught Draco how to make a blanket fort when they'd first started trying for a baby. She walked around the fort to see the opening and inside was Draco, Scorpius curled up against him and clutching his stuffed dragon. In one corner of the fort was a pile of snacks and next to them was a pile of books.

After watching her husband and son sleep for a few minutes she decided to let them rest and headed to the kitchens to start dinner. She'd tell Draco all about her time with Pansy later.


	10. Girls' Day Out

**A/N- A little shorter, but very informative chapter. Just a little girls' day out. And Scorpius builds a tower.**

* * *

"So are you going to do it?" Pansy asked Hermione as they waited for their coffee orders.

Hermione bit her lip, "I think I will," she answered after a pause. "It is something I've wanted to do for years."

Pansy grinned as the barista handed over their cups, "Maybe I'll go with you. I've wanted to get a tattoo for a while now."

"Really?"

"I find them interesting and I've certainly seen my share of people with ink. Plus it would horrify my parents so it's a win-win in that regard," Pansy winked as they walked outside the muggle shop. Hermione laughed. Many of the muggle things Draco had done early on had been done for the same reason. They sat down at an outdoor table, "So is he still freaked out by us hanging out?"

"Much to my amusement, yes," Hermione smirked as she took a sip of her latte, "he's acknowledged you've changed but he still doesn't see how we could be friends. Sometimes I wonder if he looks at me and still sees the goody-goody Gryffindor he for so long saw me as."

"That could explain it," Pansy chuckled. "Now, let's get planning this second, proper wedding."

Hermione smiled as Pansy pulled out some sketches from her bag. Since the fashion show Pansy had been over to dinner at the Manor twice and they got coffee every so often. Upon learning that Draco wanted them to renew their vows in a proper wedding ceremony since they'd not had that in Australia, Pansy had declared herself wedding planner and insisted on making Hermione a wedding dress. "I have a few rough sketches that vary in style. I wanted your opinion before going into more detail on them in case there are styles you would prefer."

"This wedding is going to be so over the top and ridiculous," Hermione sighed. "My mother and Narcissa are already foaming at the mouth about it."

"You should savor it," Pansy told her. "Didn't you have a dream wedding in mind when you were a little girl?"

"Not particularly," Hermione answered. "And once I fell in love with Draco a happy ending seemed dreadfully unlikely," she added. "Once the war was over I just wanted us to be together freely and without having to hide. Everything after that, getting married and having our son…that was a bonus. We both thought our relationship was doomed because one of us wouldn't survive the war, even if I assured Draco otherwise."

Pansy gazed at her in awe, "How did you do it?"

Hermione gave her a serious look, "I told myself that everything I did was to end the war so that Draco and I could be together again."

"And when Bellatrix tortured you?"

"I focused on trying to communicate with Draco to let her do it. To do nothing. That was probably the hardest thing I had to do in all honesty," Hermione shook her head to clear it of those bad memories. "But I needed him to survive at that point. And fortunately he understood that." Like Hermione, Pansy was under no illusion about what Bellatrix would have done if Draco had tried to intervene. The witch held Voldemort over everyone and Draco would have died if Bellatrix knew he cared for the muggleborn witch. "When it comes to people he loves, Draco is very selfless. I know that was the hardest thing he had to do."

"But he managed it and you got your happily ever after," Pansy smiled.

"We did," Hermione nodded. "I never thought I'd end up with Draco Malfoy of all people but I wouldn't change a thing about my life these past nearly seven years."

"Better you than me," Pansy winked. "I'd have killed him by now."

"I'm not saying I haven't come close to that," Hermione laughed, "I broke his hand when I gave birth to Scorp."

"You did?!" Pansy's eyes widened and the two women laughed as Hermione told the story of delivering her son.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A few tables away, unseen by the two women, Harry Potter sat with a newspaper, frowning. The love and affection Hermione clearly had for her husband was so frustrating to the auror. Harry had never been one to understand emotions, but he'd always felt _something_ for Hermione. It unfortunately wasn't something he'd been able to put words to until it was too late. He'd finally realized what he'd felt for Hermione during the Final Battle but that was only moments before Hermione had told him and Ron that she was dating Malfoy.

Predictably, Ron hadn't been happy about it. But Harry had reasoned that this was his chance. With Malfoy in jail and awaiting trial, Harry could prove to be the better option for Hermione. He could be the friend that was there for her through it all, see her through her heartbreak when the bastard was inevitably locked up in Azkaban for life.

But Malfoy walked away free. Harry had seen all the evidence. He knew Malfoy wasn't guilty. No, Harry's issues with her choice in partner were not of a criminal nature. Harry was jealous. And overhearing Hermione talk about her husband, he felt that jealousy flare up again. Seeing her with Draco after the Slytherin was found not guilty, Harry had known he couldn't be friends with her. It hurt too much, watching the woman he loved be with someone else.

Ron had taken the blame for Harry abandoning Hermione, which actually relieved Harry. Of course, Harry had started dating Ginny again. And he'd tried to make it work with the redhead, but it simply didn't work. The longer he was with Ginny the more he was certain it was Hermione he should have been with. Harry had given up on his relationship with the redhead; he was fairly certain Ginny would break up with him soon. She wanted their relationship to progress and Harry wasn't in agreement. However, to preserve his relationship with the family, he needed Ginny to dump him. He didn't think Ron and the others would forgive Harry breaking up with Ginny after five years together. But if Ginny broke up with him, he should be okay.

Part of Harry was happy that his former best friend was so happy with her life. That she was so successful. And if she was with Ron, he could probably swallow his feelings for her because it would have made Ron happy and their friendship was so important to him. But given her choice in partner was Draco Malfoy, Harry struggled to be anything but jealous. Rationally, he knew he'd never told Hermione about his feelings and so it was unfair to hold such anger toward her and Malfoy. But he couldn't help it. He still felt like he was cheated of the chance and he really despised Malfoy for taking what Harry saw as his.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Pansy showed off the sketches, "I know you'll look stunning. You could pull all these styles off."

Hermione looked through them, "They all look incredible Pansy."

"You don't have to choose right away, of course. We have plenty of time. But I thought you should start thinking about what you want to wear. I'll keep the sketches so Draco can't hunt them down. He never did like surprises."

"Him and I both," Hermione admitted. "We're very similar on that front."

"You're very similar in many ways," Pansy mused. "Which is probably why you fit so well together."

Hermione's mind shifted down a different path at that. She and Draco _did_ fit well together. "We have had amazing chemistry from the start," Hermione admitted. "Which is what our relationship started with."

When no elaboration came Pansy leaned closer to Hermione. "Well continue that thought," Pansy insisted. "You can't leave me hanging."

"I seduced him our sixth year to stop him committing suicide," Hermione quietly told Pansy.

"No!" Pansy gasped.

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "He didn't see a way out of the war without going against his own morals and thought he'd end up getting his parents killed if he fled England or didn't carry out Voldemort's orders. He wouldn't come down off the ledge and I couldn't think of anything that would get him down but I figured if he saw my breasts I could maybe get him inside where it was safe."

"But you ended up shagging him?"

"Our first kiss was very, very intense," Hermione bit her lip. "It was like a match to kindling," she elaborated. "Once we started we simply couldn't stop and neither of us wanted to."

"Oh I want all the details," Pansy leaned close. "You can tell me more after we get to the lingerie store."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The two women left the café and Harry sat there, stunned at what he'd just overheard courtesy of an eavesdropping spell. Malfoy had been suicidal. Hermione had seduced him to save his life. And their relationship had grown from that. Bloody hell, no wonder the two were so attached. That Hermione had been so confident in Draco's innocence. Harry'd never given much thought to how they'd ended up a couple but what she'd just described…well, wasn't that what everyone wanted? Intense chemistry from the start? Harry headed home. He had some thinking to do.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"You know about my love life," Hermione said to Pansy as they looked through a rack, "what's going on with yours?"

"Nothing exciting," Pansy answered. "It's hard to find a wizard who likes a witch like me. Authoritative, loud, successful on my own," Pansy shrugged, "most men don't want a witch who doesn't want to be a housewife or who has her own opinions."

Hermione tilted her head, "And you need lingerie despite it not being exciting?"

"Well occasionally I go into a muggle nightclub when I feel an urge to have fun," Pansy conceded.

Hermione chuckled as she looked through the rack. She didn't need anything in particular but Draco's birthday was creeping closer and closer. Something new to show off his present wouldn't be a bad idea. "Do you think Draco would care what color I choose?"

Figuring Hermione meant the tattoo Pansy shrugged, "I doubt it. He'll just be happy to see you have it."

"I won't be able to hide it from him," she mused. "But that won't matter."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Draco arrived home from work feeling very tired. He enjoyed running the company, but some days were much more stressful than others and on those days all he wanted was to be at home with his wife and son. He walked down to the family room to see Pansy Parkinson, of all people, sitting in the floor playing with Scorpius and building a tower. He looked around but Hermione wasn't in the room. "Look Scorpius, Daddy's home."

Scorpius turned his head toward where Pansy had pointed and he lit up, "Dada!"

"Hey buddy," Draco tossed his cloak into a chair and leaned down as his son stood and quickly walked over to him. He lifted him up, "Are you having fun?"

"Pans pway," he pointed at his blocks.

"Hermione had to go into the bakery for something," Pansy explained. "I'm babysitting."

"I hope it's nothing serious," Draco frowned.

"She should be back soon," Pansy assured him. "We've just been playing until she comes back, haven't we Scorp?"

Scorpius nodded his head and Draco sat his son back down. Scorpius toddled over to Pansy, "Bigger!"

"It needs to be bigger?" Pansy looked at the tower that was already taller than Scorpius, "Do you think we can?"

Scorpius nodded his head and Draco watched as Pansy picked him up and they made the tower bigger. Before he could say anything he felt someone's arms around him and turned to see his wife, "Hey there handsome," she smiled. "Did you have a good day at work?"

"Exhausting day," Draco answered before ducking to kiss her. "But it's nice to come home to you. Everything okay at the bakery?"

"Yes, fortunately. We had an issue with a vendor bringing the wrong flour which we need for tomorrow but I sorted it all out."

Draco nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I was quite confused, seeing Pansy here with Scorp."

"I can imagine," she smiled, gazing into his eyes. "She generously offered to keep him company here while I sorted things."

Draco pressed his forehead to hers, "I really missed you today," he said quietly.

Hermione looked up at him, "Well let's see if we can make your day better then. Pansy and I went shopping," she stepped away from him, "There's a new lingerie store in Diagon Alley."

Draco's head whipped to look at his wife, "Yeah? Did you find anything you liked?"

"A few things," Hermione answered before bending at the waist to see Scorpius. She winked at Pansy, who was barely stopping herself from laughing at the obvious change in Draco's attitude which included his eyes glued to his wife's rear.

Having known Draco for nearly her entire life, Pansy could see that he was struggling to hide his arousal at Hermione's words and it was hilarious to see the normally so composed and walled off Draco nearly completely undone by his wife. "Do I get to see later?" Draco asked after a long pause.

Hermione kissed her son's forehead and Scorpius held his hands out toward her, "Up!"

"We need to teach you the word please," Hermione said, taking him from Pansy. She looked at her husband, "If you're good, you do," she answered him. "I asked Mipsy to prepare dinner. You're welcome to stay, Pansy," she looked back at her friend. "Mipsy is making paella and she's very excited about it."

Pansy hesitated before nodding, "If you don't mind, sure."

"So what did you two get up to today then?" Draco asked as Scorpius reached out and collapsed his tower.

"Some wedding planning, some shopping, some girl talk," Hermione shrugged.

"It was fun," Pansy said. "Especially the confused looks when people saw us together."

Hermione smirked and put Scorpius on the ground, "I will never understand the box people seek to put me into," she said, settling on the floor to play with her son.

"Gryffindors do not typically marry Slytherins," Draco pointed out, taking his tie off and tossing it onto his cloak. "And my family is rather well-known for being associated with Death Eaters at this point."

"Even so," Hermione shook her head, "you and I were well-known as a couple before we left for Australia. Why be surprised we're still together when we return?"

"Because most people would have expected you to dump him and end up with Weasley or Potter," Pansy pointed out. "That hasn't changed. It's no secret they've both been displeased with your choice in partner and neither one has a particularly strong relationship."

"Harry's dating Ginny," Hermione frowned.

"Only in name," Pansy shrugged. "The gossip columnists have long thought that relationship is just for show. They certainly don't look happy when they're in public together."

"Reading the gossip columns, Pans?" Draco teased.

"They're in the same section as fashion and it's good to get an idea of what the public is paying attention to," Pansy defended herself. "But I don't have to read the columns to see that Potter and Weasley don't look like the 'totally in love' couple they claim to be. They don't even look like friends and I go to loads of events they attend."

"Including the war memorial?" Hermione asked.

"Not that one," Pansy said. "Slytherins aren't welcome at that one. Although its popularity is declining. Fewer people attend each year. Slowly wizarding society is beginning to leave the war behind. The so-called 'memorial ball' is seen to reopen wounds rather than heal them. So more and more people have stopped going. Only about half of those at the first one were at the last one. This year should be even smaller."

Hermione sat, feeling thoughtful. Perhaps some unity was called for. She could do that. "Love?" Draco looked at his wife, curious why she was so silent.

"Just thinking about a new product for the bakery. In tribute to the war and what we were fighting for," she explained.

"Oooh sounds exciting," Pansy said.

"I don't know about that," Hermione smiled as Scorpius put a block on the growing tower carefully so as not to knock it over. "But it should promote unity."


End file.
